Into Atlantis
by Cool2002
Summary: I was there at the beginning of time with my brothers and sisters. We were the most powerful race to ever exist. Then the others left for our realm. myself and three others stayed with the Alterans and became one of them. Now we will take back our city…Atlantis. OMC/OMC full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Into Atlantis**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Stargate franchise. I receive nothing for creating this fanfiction.

Summary: I was there at the beginning of time with my brothers and sisters. We were the most powerful race ever to exist. We created the multiverse and filled it with life. Then the others left for our realm. I stayed with the Alterans and became one of them. We, the Guardians, were immortal and almost impossible to kill. We kept the balance and the peace between the races. John the Guardian of life and Christopher the Guardian of Space were my companions. The other Guardians frowned upon us and were angry that we had decided to stay with the 'mortals' as the others called them. We haven't returned since. I am James Aeon, I am the Guardian of both Time and Death… and this is my story…

_Ancient language spoken_

**Nox language spoken**

_**Furling Language spoken**_

_Asgard language spoken_

_**Prologue **_

There were about a hundred people in the gate room of the SGC. All of them were waiting to go to the Pegasus galaxy through the stargate. Why are they going to the Pegasus galaxy you may ask? The reason they had finally found the gate sequence for the Lost City of Atlantis. This group of people was called the Atlantis Expedition team; the only problem with getting to another galaxy was to have an extremely large power source that is unless you understand how the Stargate was made and know the shortcuts for it. They were going to use the ZPM from Antarctica to power the gate and it should have worked, but somewhere during transport the ZPM was damaged and now it wouldn't power the gate. All of the scientists from Area 51 were trying to figure out how to power up the gate. In the briefing room there was a meeting going on with me, Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, General O'Neill and the other heads of the departments trying to figure out what to do. While Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka were arguing about what would give the gate enough power to be able to get the teams to Atlantis. Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, and General O'Neill were talking about what we would do if we couldn't get enough power. I just sat back and watch it all with growing annoyance, finally I had had enough.

"Will you all just shut up!" I shouted, I looked at the general and said "General if you will give me half an hour I can have the wormhole to the Pegasus galaxy open. I just need full access to the gate." The everyone but Major Sheppard looked at me like I was crazy. General O'Neill looked at me, eyes full of doubt. He was about to respond when Major Sheppard spoke up saying "I would let him do whatever he has to do, I don't know how he does it but he has a gift for making technology work." I knew that last sentence was a lie, he knew perfectly well why I was so good with technology I told him a long time ago; I am the last of the Alterans. I was one of the original creators of the Stargate.

"I suppose I could allow you to try and figure it out." Said General O'Neill slowly "you have a maximum of one hour to complete whatever it is you are going to do. Dismissed." After he said that I got up and walked out Samantha Carter following me to see what I was going to do. I walked through the corridors and made my way to the gate room and when I got there it sounded like everyone was screaming bloody murder. I had to cover my ears at first, after I to use to the noise I radioed up to the people running the intercom to tell everyone to shut up. All of the sudden a loud voice rang over the intercom saying "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" the effect was instantaneous everyone went silent. I radioed my thanks and I walked up onto the ramp turned around and said "thank you everybody, now if you could step back from the gate and please keep quiet while I work on our little problem here. Thank you." With that I walked over to the side of the stargate where there was a panel that was very well hidden and opened it. When I opened it what looked like a mini computer came out I pulled the keyboard over in front of me and started typing in a string of codes, these codes would allow the stargate to use the power of the wormhole itself to create the power necessary to connect to the one in the Pegasus galaxy. I just had to open a wormhole using regular power first after that the stored energy from the wormhole would be enough to connect and then the wormhole itself would use its own power to sustain it. I finished the code and I close the panel sealing it back. I walked over to where General O'Neill was standing and asked him if he would allow one of the Nox along I told him I might be able to convince Lya to go to Atlantis as she would be a very good ally to have with us. He said to dial the wormhole. I knew that dialing took at least ten minutes which would give me very little time to convince her to come so I told the general not to bother dialing. I walked up the ramp I got half way to the gate and an arm grabbed me I turn around and its lo and behold its John Sheppard. He says "what are you doing James?" I look at him and trying to keep the love out of my voice reply "I am going to visit the Nox I will be back don't worry." With that I turned around made a circular motion with my hand and the Stargate burst to life but instead of the usual burst of energy it formed instantly into an event horizon. When I looked back at them all I saw were a lot of stunned faces. I smirked and then walked through the event horizon and came out surrounded by a forest. I walked thru the forest for a while before I got the feeling of being watched.

"You guys can come out now I know you are there." I yelled looking around. There was a rustling in the leaves behind me and I spun around. There behind me was a group of people who looked like they were a primitive race, but I knew that would be an incorrect judgment on anyone's part. It had been many centuries since I had been here last and I doubted that they would recognize me after so long, and I was proven right.

"The Tau'ri are not welcome here your ways only corrupt the minds of our children. The violence that you show toward others is not welcome here amongst the Nox." The eldest of the group said firmly. He has a look that is most unwelcoming towards me.

I frown at him and speaking in the language of the Ancients say "_I am not of the Tau'ri I am an old ally of yours though I am hurt that you don't recognize me. I know it has been a few centuries but I would have thought that you would have recognized me I did live with your family for a few years."_ The Nox man's eyes grow wide he mutters in shock "**James? How are you still alive?**" I looked at him questioningly thinking 'you should know that, it was the reason I was chosen to be the carrier of all four races knowledge.' I looked at him and said I need to speak to the high council I have a request.

Ten minutes later we were walking into the council chambers and to my surprise the council was already there waiting for me. I looked up and to my surprise all of the members I had known since they were children. I spoke up saying "**It's good to see all of you again**" they looked at me questioningly I said "**I haven't seen any of you for a few centuries I must say it is good to be back. Surely you remember me.**" I said with a frown. "_Ego__sum__ ultimum__Anqueetus!_" I stated. They all suddenly got wide eyed and were struck speechless. One finally got himself together and asked "**how are you still alive and what is it you need?**" I frowned at him and said "_you should know that as it was the reason I now contain the four great races knowledge. I am the sentinel I am immortal the keeper of peace. Now as for what I need I need to know who has had your knowledge absorbed into their minds by your repository?_" the others looked weary of me after I asked that. Though albeit reluctantly they answered "**there are two who have absorbed the knowledge; Lya and Markus. Why did you want to know?**" I looked at them with interest and said "_I want to know if you would be willing to let me take them with me and the Tau'ri to Atlantis_" I held up my hand to stop their protests "_I promise you that they will never be asked to do anything that is against the Nox's beliefs. I am gathering two people from all of the great races to help me in Atlantis I need help to restore it to its former glory, and believe me the Tau'ri would just get in the way. I am asking you not only as your ally but also as your friend._" The council members zoned out for a minute then the high councilor spoke "**we will allow this only if it is guaranteed that they will not have to break our beliefs.**" I nodded my head in thanks then turned to Markus and Lya and said "_go pack your things quickly we must leave as soon as possible._" They nodded and left. When they left I turned around and looked at the council and said "_I greatly appreciate you allowing me to take them with me. I must take my leave._" I bowed to them and then turned and left. Ten minutes after I left I had finally made it to the Stargate and had the wormhole open when I heard the crushing of leaves; I looked back and there were Lya and Markus I asked "_Are you ready_" they nodded and I motioned for them to go through the Stargate after me I had already forced the iris open. When I rematerialized there were guns pointed at me; I looked at them and they dropped the guns to their sides' right as Lya and Markus rematerialized. General O'Neill said "welcome back" I looked at him and said "thank you sir." Suddenly the Stargate burst to life and the iris was closed. The man in charge said that there was something inbound and everyone except me was expecting to hear something be destroyed against the iris when all of the sudden there were two people phasing through the iris itself. The people were humanoid except they were about eight and a half feet tall and they looked like they were made for war, they wore what looked to be leather clothes that seemed to be extremely pliable, with a cloak that had a hood. As soon as everyone got over their shock they pointed the guns at them and as this was seen as an act of invasion fired. Before the rest of the SGC could get over their shock I had put up a shield to protect the Furlings from the attack. The bullets bounced off of the shield and fell to the ground. When the guards realized that the bullets wouldn't work they stopped firing; when they stopped firing I walked up to the newcomers and gripped arms with the eldest one saying "_**It has been too long old friend welcome to terra.**_" The others in the room stood there in shock while we exchanged greetings. The other man said "_**It is good to see you as well my friend may the Great Alliance of old continue for all time.**_" I turned around and told the men to stand down; we then walked down the ramp. When we got to the bottom O'Neill grabbed me by the arm and practically snarled "what the hell is this?" I looked at him and told him that I would explain it to him later because we still had two more guests to arrive. And as if I had spoken the magic words a great flash of light appeared in the middle of the room and when it disappeared there were three small grey beings standing there. The men did not raise their weapons because they knew who these ones were. The Asgard looked at the Furlings and blinked in what for an Asgard would be shock. The lead Asgard named Thor was about to speak when O'Neill shouted "THOR! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN BUDDY!" and with that the whole of SG1 crowded around Thor asking how he was and things like that. After they got caught up I cleared my throat and they all looked up when I said "_welcome Supreme Commander I was not expecting you to show up. But nevertheless it is great to see you again. Is there something that you needed or are you just here to see your people off?_" Thor looked at the Furlings and then at the Nox and then back to me then said "_I am glad to see our allies have been well these past few hundred years. It will be good to have the alliance working together again. To answer your question high councilor I will be here to see my fellow Asgard off as well as catch up with my old friends._" he said with the Asgard version of a smile.

"Now is there anyone else you are expecting that you didn't tell me about or can I finally get some answers?" questioned O'Neill with a glare thrown at me. I raise my eyebrow at him and said that this is all of them. He looked at me and said "explain" I looked at him and nodded saying "follow me" we got to the briefing room and shut the door. Sitting down I started to explain "I will begin with my story… I was born several million years ago on the planet of Celestis in a very distant galaxy from here; there were two factions; the Ori and the Alterans. The Ori were a group of people who had learned how to ascend to a higher plain of existence and they figured out that the more people worshiped them the more powerful they became. The Ori soon had the entire galaxy enthralled all of it except of course the Alterans that is. The Alterans you see weren't very religious they liked to learn through science and learn the mysteries of the universe. The Ori didn't like the fact that the Alterans would not worship them so they began to attack the Alterans and finally the Alterans having had enough left their home galaxy decided not to fight back as we felt it would not be worth it. We all left in a star ship and traveled the universe looking for a place to call home. When we finally found a galaxy to call our own we named it Avalon which you now know to be called the Milky Way. We settled on a world that was the third planet in the solar system it had a large land mass in the center surrounded by water we named it Terra we landed our ship and started to build our civilization back. We made friends the Asgard," at this I pointed to each race as I said them "the Furlings, and the Nox, each of whom were the three most advance races other than ourselves that we had come across we formed an alliance swearing to come to the aid of the others should they need it and sharing our technology with each other. This went on for many millennia when disaster struck a plague that only seemed to affect the Alterans came and though we tirelessly worked to find a cure we never did. The few that remained of us left in our city-ships named Atlantis, Avalon, and Camelot. We left this galaxy and left for the Pegasus galaxy where we settled on a planet we called Lantia. For reasons I will not tell you unless necessary about ten thousand years ago we sunk our last city-ship Atlantis and fled back through the Stargate to Earth. Where we were surprised to find living beings that looked like us had evolved. We were surprised because we used a device along with the Stargates to wipe out all the planets in the galaxy with the exception of the Furling and Nox home worlds to destroy the plague. The only one that wasn't surprised was me because you see I had built another device on another planet that was to activate when the first device finished. It would activate the Stargate and then only on earth would it sow the seeds of life once more as a tribute to the once great Alteran Empire. When we returned we decided to split up and not to rebuild our civilization. We integrated with the Tau'ri population and spread stories of Atlantis and how it was lost to the world forever." I had finished with my story and was waiting for questions when Samantha Carter spoke up "how is it you are still alive?"

I smiled and said "I am immortal it is as simple as that."

"Like a vampire?"

"No vampires are unaging not immortal they can be killed"

"What do you mean by immortal?"

"What I mean by immortal is that I cannot die, oh you can kill me sure but give me a few hours and I will come back to life."

"Ok I have had enough get ready to leave." Growled O'Neill

"Very well sir we shall be leaving in ten minutes." I said

I turned to Dr. Weir who had been extremely quiet and said "Are you ready?" she looked at me and said "As I'll ever be." I laughed and grabbed John by the arm and lead him to the gate room, up the ramp and with the others from the great races that were going walked through the Stargate.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of anything from the Stargate Franchise in any way shape or form.

_Alteran Language Spoken_

**Nox Language Spoken**

_**Furling Language Spoken**_

_Asgard Language Spoken_

**Chapter 1**

I stepped out of the Stargate along with the seven others and immediately knew something was wrong while I knew that everything would be turned off I was expecting the presence of Atlantis to connect to my mind, when she didn't I started to get worried. I looked at the Furling and said "I need you all to help me figure out what is wrong. When we stepped through the Stargate, Atlantis should have connected to my mind automatically. She didn't. Something is wrong, whether it is the lack of power or something wrong with Atlantis' systems I need to find out so that I can fix it." John looked at me and said "You should not have done that, Weir is going to have your head." I looked at him and replied "I don't really give a damn she can yell all she likes." And as if from John's mouth to God's ears Weir and Sumner appeared and they looked livid Weir started to say something but I cut her off saying "Yell at me later I'm busy trying to figure out what is wrong with the city." She looked at me and asked what was wrong I said "I don't know yet but when I find out I will let you know." Weir looked at me and asked "Then how do you know that something is wrong with Atlantis." I looked at her and said "I will let you know how I know when I fix the problem." I looked around and saw Dr.'s Zelenka and McKay and yelled out to them "Zelenka! McKay! I need your help over here!" they both looked over at me and then ran over and asked what I needed I answered "I need you to hook up your computers and check the power levels." Right after I said this, a marine reported over the radio that there was something that Dr. Weir and Sumner needed to see. I looked up at them and rolled my eyes saying "I already know what it is that they want you to see but I will go with you none the less."

As Weir, Sheppard, and I met up with Sumner we noticed a large window. Sumner looked at Weir and said "We've only been able to secure a fraction of the place. It's huge." I rolled my eyes thinking to myself 'Of course it is huge it is the city of Atlantis.' Weir looked at Sumner and asked "So it might really be the lost city of Atlantis?" Sumner replied "I'd say that's a good bet." He led us to a glass door that showed that the city was submerged. Weir looked shocked as she gasped "Oh, my God." Weir, Sheppard and Sumner stare at the strange green look of the water. Above us you can make out sunlight through the waves. Weir states in awe "We're underwater." Again I roll my eyes thinking "No really I would never have guessed that. You're a regular genius." Sumner replies with an asinine answer "I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. If we can't dial out, this could be a problem." Just then McKay arrives and was starting to say "Colonel, Dr. Weir—" when John cut him off by excitedly saying "We're underwater." I barely manage to contain my laughter when McKay replies "Yes, I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately, there's some sort of a force field holding back the..." he slows, looking at the scene then continues "…water. Oh, that is impressive, isn't it? Uh, Dr. Beckett has found something you should, uh, see." He turns and leaves while we follow him. When we get to the room that McKay was taking us to there is a holographic Ancient woman speaking on a platform. Weir, Sumner, Sheppard, McKay and I enter looking at it. Beckett stands by the console looking thrilled. The hologram woman was speaking saying "…in the hope of spreading new life in a galaxy where there appeared to be none. Soon, the new life grew and prospered. Here…" Beckett was saying something but I wasn't listening I was too busy looking at my old friend and wishing she still here. The hologram continued saying "…exchange knowledge and friendship. In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day, our people set foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept." Everyone looked up when over her head an image of the galaxy with individual star systems appeared; the hologram saying "Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon the defenseless human worlds like a great scourge, until finally, only Atlantis remained." The stars turn red to show the spread of the terrible enemy throughout the galaxy. "This city's great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons, but here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link back to Earth from this galaxy, and those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There, the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber, in the hope that our kind would one day return." I had sat down holding my head sometime through watching flashbacks of the battles and of everyone walking through the stargate back to earth. When the hologram stopped speaking John put a hand on my shoulder which seemed to snap me out of my flashback. McKay being McKay said "Huh. So the story of Atlantis is true. A great city that sank in the ocean." Beckett nodded saying "It just didn't happen on Earth." McKay responded with "Well, the Ancient Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving Ancients." Sumner being the military commander stated the obvious "I don't like the fact they got their asses kicked." Just then a technician enters and whispers to McKay just as Beckett steps on the console to play it again. While this is going on an Asgard walks into the room also and speaking in their language says to me "_The power of the ZPM's are almost depleted and the final one is about to reach maximum entropy._" I looked at him with a grim look and thanked him. That was when I noticed Beckett stepping onto the console and both me and McKay said quickly "Stop. Turn it off." Beckett follows the order albeit reluctantly McKay says to Weir "Power levels throughout the city are dropping like a stone." Sumner asks the question that was on everyone's mind "What does that mean?" McKay went to answer when I spoke up saying "If the ZPM fails then the shield that is holding back the water from the city is going to disappear leaving everyone to drown."

When we got to the gate room McKay said "From what we've been able to ascertain, the city is powered by three Zero-Point Modules. Two are entirely depleted, and the third is, as James said, reaching maximum entropy. When it does, it will die too, and nothing can reverse that." Sumner snapped at him asking "Just tell me the bottom line." McKay replied "Just as James has told us the force field holding back the ocean has collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels. Look, you can see here and here where the shield's already failed and the city is flooded. It could've happened years ago. But… This section is likely more protected because of the Stargate." I quickly spoke up saying "McKay is right this room is the most protected room in the city because of the stargate." John asks "What if it fails completely?" McKay hurriedly says "It's a matter of "when," not "if."" Weir looked alarmed and ordered Sumner to pull the security teams back to control room. McKay quickly stated "That's not going to be good enough." Weir looked at me and asked "All right, well, how much time do we have?" before I could answer McKay butted in saying "It's hard to say. Hours, maybe days, if we minimize power expenditure." Beckett asked "What about our own power generators?" I looked at him and spoke "The naquadah-powered generators will not be enough but I will talk with the other great races to see if their power generators will be able to handle it." Dr. Weir said "So we need to find more ZPMs." I walked out saying "There is no extra ZPM's in Atlantis but I know of a city in this galaxy that could possibly have a ZPM." I walked out of the room and used the city intercom system to call the Furlings, Asgard, and the Nox to the conference room and asked "_Would any of your power generators keep the shield up long enough for us to get to Athos and back say two to three days at most? I want to be here in case the fail safe doesn't work that way I can activate the manual override._" The Asgard technician Othevo said "_We will see what we can do but this is a very large city and our generators are not as advanced as the Alteran's._" I smiled and replied "_That is all that I ask of you my friend. I will take my leave as I do believe that I will be asked to go to Athos._" The Asgard nodded at me, the Furlings placed their hands on my head saying "_**May the Great Creator of the universe watch over you on your travels.**_" I smiled again and said "_And may he also watch over you as well my friends._" The Nox smiled at me and said "**Go and may you find** **what you seek with peace.**" I nodded and turned and left the room to find Dr. Weir and John.

I walked in just in time to hear Weir say "Well, at least we don't have to deal with any uninvited guests. Colonel, assemble a team. We need safe harbor, or better still, another power source." I looked at Weir and said "I see that you found the shield." Weir looked up startled and said "Yes we have we were about to pick a planet to go to." I looked at her and said "I have a planet that has an alteran city on it. There could be a ZPM on it." She agreed to go and I wrote down the gate address and went to get ready to leave. While I was talking to Weir, Sumner had already gathered teams one and two. Weir looked at John and me saying "Doctor, Major, I'd like you to go along." John replied by saying "Yes, ma'am." I just looked at her and said "I planned on going either way." Weir just rolled her eyes and said to McKay "All right, pick an address. Start dialing." McKay presses a key. The Stargate whirs to life and one chevron lights up. McKay spoke with pomp "Chevron one encoded." I rolled my eyes and moved McKay out of the way and started dialing the gate myself. I spoke saying "the gate is dialed get ready to move out." The stargate control guy intoned "Ready MALP Four for off-world recon." I hit the center control and the stargate activated. The man at the controls who was called Grodin said "The MALP reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate, but its pitch black. For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification of inbound gate travelers." John and I join Sumner; Both John and Sumner readying their infrared goggles which everyone else already had on; I did not need infrared goggles, which I was getting a lot of weird looks for, but as I could see perfectly in the dark I didn't need them. Sumner looked to Weir for approval which he received. He called out "Let's move out!" We stepped through the Stargate, John and I waved to Weir before walking through.

As we stepped out of the Stargate the teams spread out and reconnoiter the field where they've arrived. Sheppard hears a twig snap and he motions for me and Ford to hold. We move to check out the movement. A figure enters Ford's field of vision; he raises and readies his weapon. The figure, a young boy, stares in fear at him. Another boy wearing a scary mask pounces on the first figure in a tackle, not noticing us. "Please, don't hurt us." The first boy said panicked. Sheppard then arrived as ford was pointing his weapon at the boys. A moment after Sheppard arrived there a tall man ran toward the children. The man yells "Please! They're just playing." At this colonel Sumner approached us. "Is everything okay here, Sheppard?" he asked completely ignoring me. "Yes, sir. Just a couple of kids." Answered Sheppard, I smiled at the barely contained anger in his voice. The man rose to his full height, which was several inches taller than Sumner. As Sumner raised his weapon in a guarded, but not threatening manner, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The man gathers the boys close to him. He turned to Sheppard and gestured to himself saying "Halling." I resisted the urge to laugh at John as he looked confused and said "I don't know what that means." Sumner rolled his eyes saying "It's his name." John blushed and had the decency to be embarrassed and said "Oh. Halling, it's nice to meet you." Halling didn't look offended he then asked "Are you here to trade?" Sheppard looked at him saying "Trade. Yes. We're tr-traders." With that Halling looked at his son and said "Now, how many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark? I'm just glad you're safe." They touch foreheads and Halling rises.

Halling looks at Sheppard and says "Teyla will wish to meet with you. Come." Sumner turns and says to two soldiers "Parker, Smitty, you're on gate duty. Dial Atlantis base and let the good doctor know we've made contact with the indigenous people." They nod and Sumner, Ford, Sheppard, and others follow Halling. On the way to the encampment Ford said to Sumner "Sir, if you don't mind my asking…I noticed you've got a problem with Major Sheppard." Sumner looked at Ford and said "My problem, Lieutenant, is with his record. I don't like anybody who doesn't follow the proper chain of command." Ford replied with "Yes, sir." I overheard them talking and couldn't resist myself and snarled at Sumner "Did you ever think that maybe Sheppard had a good reason for not following the 'proper chain of command.'"

About halfway to the encampment Jinto walks up to John and asks "What was that mask you had on?" John replies with a small smirk saying "It helps you see in the dark. Check it out." He hands his infrared goggles to Jinto and Jinto puts them on crying out "Whoa." The other kid Wex yelled out "Let me see." When he looks through the goggles he gasps and says "Whoa. Can I have it?" I laughed behind John and stepped into line with him as he took the goggles back he replied with "No. What's the mask you got on?" before Wex got a chance to answer I looked at him and said "it is a wraith mask." John looked at me puzzled asking "Wraith? What's that?" Wex looked at him shocked but before he could answer my eyes darkened as I spoke "the wraith is a species that feed off of the life force of humans. They are vile creatures that cull worlds in this galaxy. This species were responsible for the destruction of my people and the reason I am the last of my kind." After I finished Wex asked in shock "You didn't know?" he spoke at the same time as Jinto said incredulously "What world do you come from?" John gave him a confused look when Wex asked "Can we go there?" I smirked as I knew that John would make a movie reference. I was proven correct as he said "I'm afraid not. I come from a galaxy far, far away." I rolled my eyes at the star wars reference. the kids ran on ahead after that. When they were gone I turned to him and said "You are really good with kids. Have you ever wanted them?" he looked at me shocked and asked what I meant I told him that there was a machine in Atlantis that was used for couples who couldn't have kids. It would take DNA from both 'parents' and created an artificial womb where the child would grow for the nine months. He looked at me in shock and said he would think about it. As we finished speaking we saw that we had made it to the settlement.

We were led to a tent where several people were sitting around a table and drinking from mugs. One was a small woman with long hair. She looked up when Halling called into the tent "It's Halling. I bring men from away." The woman smiles and says "Enter." When we enter the woman stands i notice the way she frowns when she sees our gear and weapons. Halling states "These men wish to trade." I have to cover up a smile as John pulls off his goggles and ruffles his hair, a nervous habit of his which makes his hair stand up worse. John puts on his most charming smile and says "Oh, it's…it's nice to meet you." Teyla replies "I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan." Sumner points to everyone except me saying "Colonel Marshall Sumner, Major Sheppard, and Lieutenant Ford. We have very few specific needs." Teyla frowned and turned to me asking "And what is your name" I smiled at her and said "my name is Dr. James Aeon. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. John rolled his eyes while smiling. Teyla smiled then turned to Sumner and sternly said "We do not trade with strangers." Sumner ever the tactless soldier said "Is that a fact?" John then spoke saying "Well, then, we'll just, uh…we'll have to get to know each other. Me, um, I like Ferris wheels and college football, anything that goes more than 200 miles per hour." I couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing. John flushes in embarrassment while Sumner looked at me disapprovingly. Ford then said quietly to John "Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them." Sheppard replies just as quietly with "Feel free to speak up. I'm just trying to break the ice here." I stood there quietly until Sumner spoke quietly to John saying "These people can't help us. I'd rather not waste the time." I glared at Sumner and hissed "How the hell do you know if they can help us or not? For all you know they are an advanced race, don't judge based on their appearances, look at the Nox they are the Ancients allies and friends. Don't underestimate anyone." Sumner looked at me and spat "I don't remember asking for your opinion." Now I was pissed I looked at him and snarled "Well I stated my opinion. You don't like it, so what, deal with it!" Teyla looked at each of us before saying "Each morning, before dawn, our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?" John looked at us before stepping forward and saying "I love a good cup of tea. Now, there's another thing you know about me." He looked at Sumner and said "We're practically friends already." Sumner quirks an eyebrow at Sheppard and smirks at his tactics.

At dawn I looked out in the distance wistfully at the city that was there. I hadn't seen that city in many millennia, the city of Eriast was my home for many years before we had to retreat back to the halls of Atlantis. Bates was watching me and decided to see what I was looking at and took his binoculars and he was shocked when he saw the city. He was just about to call out to Sumner when out of nowhere Sumner comes up and takes the binoculars and looks through them at the Ancient city. Bates says to Sumner "We didn't even know it was there until the sun came up." Sumner replied "Looks more promising than anything else these folks have to offer. Plenty of shelter, nice, little valley. Location, location, location." He handed the binoculars back to Bates and turns to me and spoke accusingly to me saying "You knew that it was there didn't you?" I nodded as he continued "You should have told us that it was there when we first got here." I looked up at him and I snarled at him "I don't have to inform you of shit. You think that you are so high and mighty well guess what you're not. You need to stop trying to order me around I am completely separate from the U.S. Military you cannot command me to do anything!" John came and put an arm on my shoulder to stop me before I could say something I would regret. I spun around and walked away fuming. When I left Sumner handed the binoculars back to Bates.

When Sumner returned to the tent he explained to them what we were going to do. Toran the man that was there with Teyla spoke saying "The city of the Ancestors is not safe. The Wraith will come." Sumner reply was way too overconfident for my liking he said "We can handle ourselves. By the way who are these Wraiths?" Teyla looked at us warily and spoke "We have never met anyone who did not know." Sumner sneered and said "Well, you have now." Teyla and I both narrowed our eyes at him before I could say anything Teyla spoke saying "If the Wraith have never touched your world, you should go back there now." John trying to relieve the tension between both parties spoke up "Oh, we'd like to, but we can't. See, here's the thing, ma'am. We've got ourselves into a bit of a bind, and we may need a safe place to stay for a while." Teyla still looked determined saying "Our people have long believed that the Wraith will come if we venture into the old city. But it is a belief we've not tested in some time." Sumner turned to his men again ignoring me and nodded toward the tent entrance showing he wanted to talk to them. After he left I turned to Teyla and asked "Why do you believe that the wraith will come if people go into the city?" She looked at me and answered "When the Ancestors left they decided to give the city and their technology to my people. They made their technology so that only their people and my people could use the technology then they left, never to be seen again. We inhabited the city for many centuries but every so many years the wraith would come and cull the city. So after about eight hundred and fifty year or so of this happening we abandoned the city becoming nomadic because we started to believe that it was the Ancestor's technology that was bringing them." I looked at her and said "Yes, I remember. Moros fought tooth and nail to keep them from giving your people the city…

_**Flashback**_

Moros had called a meeting purposefully excluding me from the summons. He was determined to keep the city out of the hands of the other races. I had built an Artificial Intelligence Program into Atlantis' computer and I had it set so that it would monitor all council meetings and scheduling as well as all of the systems in Atlantis. I was walking down by the south pier when Atlantis informed me that a council meeting had been called and I had been excluded. I knew I would never make it to the council chambers before the chamber would seal itself so I had Atlantis use the transporters to transport me directly to the council chambers. Once I was there I hid in the shadows where I knew that they could not see me. Orion the head of security looked at Moros and said "Where is James? Moros if this is a meeting he needs to be here." Moros looked at him and said "James is not going to be at this meeting because if he was here he would invoke his rights as High Councilor to stop the rest of the council." The head of communications looked at Moros and said "Please Moros don't do this. This is madness, if James finds out about you going behind his back he could have you thrown in prison." Moros glared at her and spat "I don't care what he thinks he has the power to do we will vote on this now!" I rolled my eyes at his words while the other council members looked at him as if they didn't know him. "James wants to give the Athosians our city that we have on Athos and have our technology in that city tuned to their DNA as well. This is a breach of our policy with the other great races. It stated that we would need the agreement of all fur to share any technology with a 'lower species'." He spat the words lower species as if it was poison. I had seen enough I flung my hand out and hit him with a wave of telekinetic energy pinning him to the wall. He looked shocked to see me I spoke using my powers that I had as the guardian "I have heard enough! Moros cease this foolishness at once or I will end it for you. You were right I do plan on invoking my right as high councilor and as you know only a unanimous decision can overturn it." I released him from my power but my eyes still glowed with power. I turned to the rest of the council members and spoke "my fellow members how are less advanced civilizations supposed to become advanced if they never have help. We may be the oldest civilization ever to exist but does that mean that we are better or more important than everyone else? No it does not." Everyone looked at me and nodded and then looked at each other and said "We are ready to vote." I looked at them and nodded and said "alright, all in favor of the plan raise your hand" when I counted the hands I smiled, two thirds of the members agreed with me. I then spoke "those opposed?" the rest of the members except Moros raised their hands. Moros had to abstain from voting. I looked around and said "thank you for your decision. Good day." I turned around and said "Atlantis the meeting is over could you beam me to the south pier, please?" I turned around and smiled and waved at them and in a flash of light was gone. I had missed the looks of shock that followed my departure.

_**End Flashback**_

I looked at Teyla and she looked back at me in shock and asked "are you really an Ancestor?" I smiled and replied "yes Teyla I am but that does not mean that I want you to treat me any differently than anyone else. Ok?" she nodded at me and I smiled and walked out of the tent and over to Sumner and John.

When I got to Sumner he was saying "Look, I don't care what they say. That city is worth a look, not to mention the possibility there could be ZPMs there that they don't know or care about." I looked at him and said "I chose this place because I think there might be a chance that there is a ZPM in that city. But there is also a chance that the ZPM that I remember being there is either depleted completely or that it is gone." John looked at me and Sumner and asked "What if the Wraith are the enemy the Ancient hologram lady is talking about?" I got a nervous look and turned my head guiltily and John picked up on it as did Sumner. Sumner was the one to ask "Dr. Aeon, what do you know about these wraith?" I looked at John and all but pleaded saying "Please, John you have to believe me I wanted to tell you all but the other Ancients the ascended they forbid me to tell you all. Granted I hold more power than them all but my children on earth are not quite as powerful as I am and would be killed as punishment the ascended Ancients are not like they were when they were on this plane of existence. Most have become cold and heartless. I was not to tell you anything to do with the wraith unless you asked." John came up and hugged me around the waist from behind saying "That is alright you were doing it for your family." Sumner grew impatient and all but snarled "what the hell are the wraith?" I looked at him and said "Ok fine I will tell you: We, The Lanteans first encountered the Wraith many thousands of years ago; After arriving in a lifeless galaxy with Atlantis, We, the Ancients seeded several planets with humans and Stargates. One of these planets held a creature that we called the Iratus bug, which began feeding from the humans. Eventually, from what we understand the Iratus bugs began to take on advantageous human characteristics, such as larger brain mass, bipedal locomotion, and opposable digits. Once awoken, the Wraith went to war with us and fed upon the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy. Eventually they continues to beat us back until only Atlantis was left. We had set up a defensive satellite network that kept the wraith at bay for about a year until they had finally destroyed most of them. When they got to Lantia, they bombarded us from space but our city shield being powered by three ZPM's not to mention the city shield was the most powerful shield to ever be created, we were able to protect the city from the wraith for a hundred years not even registering any power loss. We finally all but gave up we submerged our great city and left through the Stargate to Earth." The others looked shocked at what I told them. Sumner said "All the more reason for us to have a defensible position should we have to abandon Atlantis." Then he looked at Sheppard and says "Stay here and find out what you can." He then turns to ford saying "Ford, you head back to the gate and report in to Weir. Tell her we'll have answers for her in a few hours." Ford looked at Sumner and replied obediently "Yes, sir."

When they left I joined John in the tent with Teyla and Toran. John said to Teyla when we got into the tent John said to Teyla "Well, I guess it's just me, you, and James…And him." Teyla nodded toward Sumner and said "Your leader looks through me as if I were not there." I looked at her and asked "Do we?" she looked thoughtful and said "No. You truly cannot return to your world?" John looked at her and replied sadly "No." Teyla responded with "Then there is something you should see."

Teyla led us into the forest. After a while John asked "How much further is this place?" I chuckled and asked teasingly "What are you? Tired?" Teyla laughed and answered John before he could respond to me saying "Not far." We were passing over an embankment and instead of climbing down the embankment; I jumped down causing both Teyla and John to yell out in shock. I landed on one knee and then got up and dusted myself off. Teyla is the next one down as we were moving on John falls down the embankment trying and ultimately failing to look cool about it. I burst out laughing at him while Teyla just grins.

Back in the control room in Atlantis Weir looks at Rodney saying "Tell me some good news, Rodney." Rodney looks at her and says "I can't do that." Weir gets ready for a debate saying "The shield has held back the ocean for centuries." Rodney counters with "And probably would've kept going for years more, but our arrival changed that. Now it's nothing more than a thin shell between the buildings and the water." Weir responds with "We stopped exploring." Again Rodney shot down her reasoning saying "The damage was already done. Another section of the city, on the far side, was flooded an hour or so ago." Godin the man controlling the gate in the hopes of stopping an argument says "Even occupying this room is draining power." Rodney reported that "We need to evacuate the moment Colonel Sumner reports back its safe." "You're saying we have to abandon the city?" Weir says incredulously. As soon as she says this the city creaks. Rodney says "The sooner we leave, the longer that shield holds." Weir sighs and turns around and sees an Asgard walking up to her. The Asgard says to her "We have been able to integrate our generators into the city's power mainframe. It should hold three to four days enough time for the teams off world to get back." Weir looks at the Asgard saying "High Councilor James had made it clear that unless he was here no one was to leave because of a race of powerful enemies." Weir was pissed to find out that I had gone behind her back to order the Stargate on lockdown until I got back.

We had traveled through the forest until we came to a cave. Teyla looked at us as she lead us into the cave saying "I used to play here as a child. I believe this is where the survivors hid from the Wraith during the last great attack." Teyla had a torch and John said "Let me, uh…" as he tries to start a zippo lighter. I laugh when Teyla pulled out an advanced device that I recognized as a fire starter and uses it to light the torch she looks at us with a smug smile. She looked at John and said "We mastered fire long ago." He just looked at her before saying "I guess so." John put the lighter away and Teyla leads us into another chamber where Sheppard sees the light reflecting on an object. I see that it is a pendent. When I look closer I notice that it is a device that the wraith used to track my people and knew that as soon as John touched it, it activated.

I was about to say something but when I went to say what I wanted to say I was suddenly on the ascended plane. The council of the ascended looked at me and the head of the council said "You are not to tell them what that pendent is for. Is that understood?" I looked at them with a feeling of fury in me and my power threatened to escape. I looked at them and snarled "You are dooming many people to die! Are you planning on ascending all of them? What you are doing is not right! Do you forget that we are responsible for the creation of the wraith? If we continue to let this happen we are no better that the Ori! We–" I was cut off by Moros who was on the council when he yelled "Enough of this are you going to follow orders or do we have to make good on our threats?" many of the other council members looked at him disapprovingly and the head of the council looked at Moros and snapped "Moros we have already discussed that and it was decided that we will not destroy his children to punish him! Is that understood?" Moros looked pissed, but said "Fine, I still think that it would be a good way to keep him under our control." I glared at Moros but before I could say anything Ganos Lal spoke up saying "Moros that is enough need I remind you that he could destroy us all if he really set his mind to it. If he wanted to you would be dead already. There is no need to treat him like this just because you are still bitter about losing your spot as High Counselor to him." She turned to me and said "I am sorry James for the way you have been treated by many of us but you have to understand many of our people are terrified of the power you possess. Just because many of us on the council know you would never kill us; people outside of this council don't and they fear that one day you will destroy us all." I looked at her and said "I thank you and accept your apology. I understand that my power terrifies you all but know this I would never even think of wiping you all out you are my race, my kin, my family and I would never do that to family. I understand your reasoning for not wanting them to know that the tracker is well a tracker." Ganos Lal smiled and asked "Oh? And what is the reason?" I looked at her and said "If we constantly help those that are still growing then how can they ever learn to do it on their own. The expression I think fits the situation the best is: they either have to sink or swim." She just smiled and said "very good. Now it is time for you to be returned." Suddenly I was back with Teyla and John. When I did time around me unfroze.

John asked Teyla "What's this?" talking about the pendent Teyla looked surprised to see it saying "I lost this year's ago. How did you—" John replied "It was just lying right over there. It was reflecting off the light." He helped her put it on and while she is looking at it John sees the walls. I had noticed that they were covered with pictograms. "Someone's been busy, huh?" John comments on the drawings. "The drawings in the caves are extensive. Many must date back thousands of years or more." Teyla replies. I looked at it and recognized it as the pictograms that our people had helped to create. John asked "Does this represent the destruction of your city?" Teyla answered "No, this drawing far predates that." John looked shocked asking "So, what? Someone knew it was going to happen?" Teyla smiled saying "I believe it happens…again and again. The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers, and when that number reaches a certain point, they return to…cull their human herd. Sometimes, a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again. We've visited many, many worlds. I know of none untouched by the Wraith. The last great holocaust was five generations ago, but still, they return in smaller numbers, to remind us of their power." John was shocked but i just had a grim look on my face. John said in disbelief "That's a hell of a way to live." Teyla shrugged before saying "We move our hunting camps around. We try to teach our children not to live in fear, but it is hard. Some of us can sense the Wraith coming. That gives us warning. We should go. It will be dark soon."

We were traveling back to the settlement when suddenly I sense a presence that I hadn't felt in ten thousand years… Wraith. I freeze where I was standing and I notice that Teyla froze too. Both of us listened in the distance. John asked "What is it?" both Teyla and I looked at one another before saying together "The Wraith." We began running towards the village.

As Teyla and I race back to the settlement I noticed that John was struggling to keep up and heard John yell out "Teyla! John!" The radio comes to life and Bates voice is saying "Colonel, they're on the ground. They're all around us." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he is seeing the illusions that the wraith create around their enemies. I hear him fire of his weapon. Teyla and I nod at one another. Before turning around and running back to him. He is aiming at another, but Teyla steps through it, breaking the illusion. Teyla says to him "They are not really there." John lowers his weapon and walks toward us. Teyla continues saying "Do not trust your eyes. The Wraith can make you see things that are not there. We must hurry." John says over the radio "Colonel, this is Sheppard. What you see on the ground is just an illusion. Concentrate your fire on the ships." With that we continued to run towards the settlement.

The culling beam was gaining on us. John and I dived right to miss the beam but Teyla isn't quick enough and gets swept up in the beam. We get up and look around and find Teyla missing; I feel a pang of guilt since I could do nothing to save her. John kept looking around trying to find Teyla. I grab him by the arm and say "There is nothing we can do we have to go. Come on." With that I dragged him down the path. We got about two hundred feet when a wraith soldier come out of nowhere and I notice he has a gun that is specifically designed to kill Alterans and I can feel myself pale. The wraith takes aim at John and fires and with a speed that was faster than the eyes could see I was between John and the beam. I fired of an energy wave right before it hit me. When it hit me I knew that I had about one minute before it killed me, so I looked at John and said "Take…me…to…Atlantis…" I gasped out "it…will…know…what…to…do…" I felt the blackness take over me and with that fell limp in John's arms.

****General POV****

John looked down at James and picked him up. Over the radio Stackhouse reported that the colonel had been taken. Later on that night Ford's voice is heard over the radio as he reports that the gate is activating and that there were two enemy ships approaching. John replies saying "Let them go. There are friendlies onboard. Look at the dialing device. Burn those symbols into your mind." Ford looks at the DHD and memorizes the address that was lit up. While John is carrying James he comes across the wreckage of the ship that Bates took down. He sees a forearm of a Wraith, detached from the rest of the body, but still crawling on its own. John starts to curse as he shoots the arm. Suddenly Jinto runs up yelling "Help! Help me." John looks down at James and then at the arm which is no longer moving. Jinto says "I can't find my father." John clutched Jinto's shoulder and says "Don't worry we'll find your father." Whether he was alive or not went left unsaid.

****Atlantis Stargate Command POV****

Grodin was standing by a window looking at the city, holding a scanner. When Weir comes up next to him he says "Here it comes." "What am I looking for?" she asks confused. As she says that another part of the city glows for a moment making a strange clunking noise, and then bubbles erupt. Godin replies "There. Another part of the force field just failed. I don't think we have much time." Weir sighs nervously. Just as she is about to exit the room a Furling named Tethezh walks up to her and says "We are sorry to say that our generators are not powerful enough to hold the force field up for as long as we had hoped. We will have to evacuate the city as soon as possible." Weir sighs and nods before walking out of the room. As she walks into the control room. McKay is wandering around the panels typing things here and there. Weir walks in and asked "How are we doing? If we can just buy ourselves another day, maybe we could—." But was interrupted by McKay saying "The city is sacrificing parts of itself in order to maintain these main areas, but catastrophic failure is inevitable." Weir said with a disgruntled look "Not in my wildest dreams did I hope to find the lost city of the Ancients so completely untouched, so pristine, and we have no choice but to walk away from this?" McKay replied with "In order to save it." Weir looked at him incredulously and said "To save it for whom? We don't have enough power to send a message. As far as Earth is concerned, we're just going to be missing, presumed lost." McKay said soothingly "We'll be back. We'll find a power source somewhere in Pegasus." Weir just nodded. Everything was silent for a while before Weir said "We have yet to hear from Colonel Sumner. We've got no idea what's out there." McKay looked at her with determination and said "We can't wait. It is time to go, now." Weir sighs in defeat and Weir steps out to the balcony and keys her handheld radio. She presses the button to talk and says "Attention, all personnel. This is Weir." Suddenly there is a heavy rumbling begins to sound and shake the area making Grodin and McKay stumble for controls. Weir continues on as if nothing has happened "Stand by for immediate evacuation." She looks at McKay and says "Dial the gate." McKay starts to dial, but another signal came in before the gate could complete the dialing sequence. McKay says "We've got an incoming wormhole." Surprisingly the shield automatically goes up. Grodin says aloud "I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code." Weir looks surprised and says "Let 'em in." when the shield is lowered John walks through the gate carrying James in his arms behind him the Athosians start coming through and John starts to herd them in the 'Gate Room. When Weir sees James she immediately calls for Beckett and Beckett comes running over and has John put James on the ground and he checks his pulse and reports "He's dead." Suddenly as if speaking a password there is a bright flash of light and when the light faded not only was James gone but Beckett, Weir, and John.

********James POV********

Everything was foggy as if I was walking through a forest early in the morning, the only problem I wasn't in a forest I was in Atlantis; only there were no people there. When suddenly there is a young man that looks no more than twenty-five. He was tall and had an attractively slim build. He had sapphire blue eyes and short dark brown wavy hair. I looked at him and asked "Who are you?" he smiled at me and said "I am Atlantis, and I know who you are; you are James Aeon, my creator, the Celestial Azrael, the Immortal Ancient, the Temporal Guardian Tempos, the Eldest of the Old Ones, you are the only one who remains of your siblings. All of the others have moved on to create their own worlds but you, you stayed to take care of the first race, reborn into the body of an Alteran out of a sense of duty to protect the sentient beings of this plane. I have come to talk to you and to tell you of what I believe can be done about the shortage of power." I looked at him in interest as he continues "I believe that you could use the energy that you generate when you regenerate to power the shields. I transported you to the room you created for your regenerations. Over the years I have used the nanites to build conductors in this room that connect directly to the shield generators you are in your control chair. I am afraid that is all of the time I have to talk to you, you are about to begin the regeneration." With that everything went black.

****General POV****

Back in the room Weir looked at John and Beckett and said "Where in the Hell are we?" John looked around and replied "I have no idea but from the looks of things we are stuck here until James wakes up." Beckett looked at John as if he were crazy and said "There is one wee flaw in your plan. James is dead." There was silence for a moment before a masculine voice said "That is not necessarily true. Granted he has truly died but he will not die after all you cannot kill Time itself." Weir looked around and asked "Who's there?" the voice spoke again saying "I am Atlantis we are in the room that James created for if he ever was killed. Over the centuries I used the nanite constructors to build power conductors that go directly to the shield generators. But they will only hold for a couple of hours after he wakes." Weir asks "Why would James regenerating cause the shield generator to power up?" before Atlantis could answer however there was a burst of power that ran through the room knocking Weir and Beckett to the floor. The ripples from the burst instead of knocking John down it flowed around him as if it refused to hurt him. Weir and Beckett stay on the ground as wave after wave of power burst from James, white light blinding them. After close to three hours the waves of power suddenly stopped. Weir and Beckett stood up and noticed that John was by James' body and was talking to it. Weir and Beckett looked John like he was crazy for talking to a dead body. When they walked over so that they were standing by James bed; they were standing there by the bed when James' eyes opened.

******Original/James POV******

I heard voices around me as I lay there I couldn't make out what the voices were saying. I was struggling to open my eyes; when I finally did get my eyes opened the first thing I saw was John's face smiling down at me and I smiled weakly back at him and rasped "Hi, what are you doing here." I looked around and noticed Elizabeth and Carson standing there looking at me. I could feel my strength returning to me rapidly. I went to get up and Carson pushed me back down saying "you will not be going anywhere." I snarled at him and said I have to be up there in the control room to make sure everything goes as planned, so back the fuck up and let me get up there. Besides if you want to get out of this room you will need me to do it." Carson blinked at me and then nodded his head. I then got up walked to the wall to the left of the control chair and spoke "Avor" with that the wall melted away revealing a corridor that lead upward. I walked through the door and up the corridor. The others hurried after me; Elizabeth looked at me and asked "what language was that?" I looked at her and sighed saying "That was the language of The Guardians, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked at me in confusion before asking "Who are the Guardians?" I smiled sadly at her before saying "The Guardians were an Ancient and Powerful race, though a small one. The guardians consisted of nine powerful beings; each being had an element of the universe that they controlled. These beings were so powerful that each had a partner that had the opposite power to their own. My—" I was cut off by Elizabeth asking "which Guardian are you?" I looked at her and said "I am the Guardian over Time and Death." Elizabeth looks at me and asks "Who was your partner and what was their power? And where are they?" I looked at her sadly and said "My partners name was Christopher and his power was over space. He and almost all of the rest of the Guardians have left this dimension choosing instead to go back to the Realm of the Guardians. I am the one of two Guardians to remain in the realm of mortals. Though the other does not know what he is. He was reborn as he often is since he is the Guardian of Life." Carson looked at me and asked "what was this Guardian's name?" I took a long look at John and Carson and Elizabeth gasped causing John to turn around. I quickly turned and continued walking up the corridor to a transporter. Opening the door to the transporter and instructed it to take us to the control room; with a flash of white light we were in the control room.

When we walked into the room and Elizabeth saw the Athosians she rounded on John and asked "Major Sheppard, who are these people?" John looked at her and said "Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken. What's going on?" the city shakes around us the shield was already failing. She looked at him as if he were crazy and said "We are in no position to help anyone right now." John asked "What the hell's going on here?" Elizabeth looks at him with a funny expression "We were about to abandon the city." I looked at Elizabeth and said "Going back there would be a very bad idea." Elizabeth spun around and glared at me and snapped "James, the shield is about to fail, and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go? John looked at Jinto and asked "Jinto, you have any other address we can gate to?" Jinto looked at us and said that he knew of many gate addresses." Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy before saying "He's just a boy." Jinto told her his name. John grabbed Jinto by the arm and herded him up to the control room. John spoke to him saying "She's pleased to meet you."

I got the warning seconds before it happened Atlantis warned me in my mind saying "The failsafe is about to engage. Get ready." I mentally thanked Atlantis before bracing myself. I hear Rodney yell out "The shield is collapsing!" The ground started to shake as the city shook free of the ocean bottom, all the while knocking several of the inhabitants off their feet. I can feel the city rising slowly. As everyone helped each other to their feet I quickly walked to one of the computers that one of the Asgard was working at I asked if I could use the computer. The Asgard blinked and nodded slowly. I started a full diagnosis of the systems and found out that the failsafe worked perfectly. I did all of this within three minutes. While I was working Grodin walked to the city's DHD. Grodin stated that he was dialing an address. Elizabeth called out from below the DHD "No, wait." I looked at Grodin and said "she is right don't dial it yet." All the while the city continued to rise from the depths of the ocean. "We're moving!" John exclaimed as The city broke through the surface. Daylight streamed through the windows as the city continued to reach for the sky. I laugh at the looks everyone made at the light around them. The rest of the systems suddenly turn on. Me, John, Jinto, Elizabeth, Rodney, Grodin, and Ford moved to the window. We watched as the rest of the city broke through the surface of the ocean. A wave continued to expand outward from the city as it settled on the surface. I looked out at the city and whispered "It worked." John looked at me and asked "What worked?" I look at John and say "It is not yet time for you to know." John nods. Ford looked at us and whispered "We're on the surface." Elizabeth spoke up happily saying "I was hoping for another day. It looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." John and I smile and nod at her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I would like to thank StargateFFWriter for their helpful insight in the formatting of my story.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of anything from the Stargate Franchise in any way shape or form.

_Alteran Language Spoken_

**Nox Language Spoken**

_**Furling Language Spoken**_

_Asgard Language Spoken_

**Chapter 2 **

**Previously **

_All the while the city continued to rise from the depths of the ocean. "We're moving!" John exclaimed as The city broke through the surface. Daylight streamed through the windows as the city continued to reach for the sky. I laugh at the looks everyone made at the light around them. The rest of the systems suddenly turn on. Me, John, Jinto, Elizabeth, Rodney, Grodin, and Ford moved to the window. We watched as the rest of the city broke through the surface of the ocean. A wave continues to expand outward from the city as it settles on the surface. I looked out at the city and whispered "It worked." John looked at me and asked "What worked?" I look at John and say "It is not yet time for you to know." John nods. Ford looked at us and whispered "We're on the surface." Elizabeth spoke up happily saying "I was hoping for another day. It looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." John and I smile and nod at her._

John, Elizabeth, Grodin, Rodney and I were up in the control room. Rodney spoke up saying "The last Zero-Point Module is depleted, but limited power has returned now that our own generators aren't going to hold back an ocean. Life support systems are working, but the planet's atmosphere is breathable, well, notwithstanding the inevitable allergens." Elizabeth looked at him and said "So now could our naquadah generator supply enough power to the shield for defensive purposes?" I looked at her and laughed. She looked at me like I had grown another head and asked what I was laughing at. I smiled at her and as soon as I got my laughter under control I said "there is no way in hell that your naquadah generators or even the Asgard neutrino ion generators are going to be able to hold up that shield but if you give me a few months I could have you at least one ZPM" Rodney looked at me in astonishment and asked "how can you just create a ZPM without the Ancients help?" I rolled my eyes and said "I am an Ancient so I know how to create a ZPM." John looked at me like I was crazy and said "On the surface without a shield? We're target practice." Rodney spoke up saying "We're acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it." John looked at him annoyed asking "When can you tell me where the Wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Rodney looked at John and said "Even with the six symbols Lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations—" John surprised everyone by saying "720." Rodney said snappishly "Yes. I knew that, of course. I'm just surprised you did" John looked at him and snapped "Take away the coordinates you can't get a lock on, and that's your one, and when you find it, send a MALP." Rodney stepped away from him and Elizabeth walks over to John and grabs his arm and says sternly "Major? A word." They start to walk away and go over to a corner. I follow them to make sure nothing happens to either one and notice that they are going to a corner in the back of the control room where I know everyone can hear them. I walk up and say "Elizabeth, John, follow me. Everyone will be able to hear you from here." I walk towards a door that at first glance can be confused for a window. The door to a balcony opens, surprising both John and Elizabeth. John and Elizabeth cautiously follow me outside.

Once on the balcony I spoke out loud saying Atlantis seal this balcony. The balcony glows for a second before going back to normal. Elizabeth looks around and says "Wow." Both John and Elizabeth look down over the railing, marveling at the sight of the city. I laugh. Finally John rounds on her and snaps "Let me guess. You're not going to let me rescue my people." Elizabeth looked at him and snapped back "Major, you don't even know if they're alive." At this point I had had enough and snapped at Weir "You don't leave people in the hands of the enemy. And the fact that we are having this conversation in private lets me know that you know damn well that it's wrong and it will totally undermine your leadership. So as commander—" Elizabeth looked at me and snarled "stay out of this James!" I glared at her and she said "All right, just shut up and listen to me for a moment, all right? Come on, what do we know about the Wraith? One of the few things we do know is that they are the enemy that defeated the Ancients. When we first began to use the stargate we found on Earth, we got ourselves into serious trouble. Why?" John looked at her and snapped "We don't need a history lesson." Elizabeth looked at us and continued "Because the people in charge didn't consider the ramifications before they reacted." John looked at her and glared saying "They took our people. How am I supposed to react?" Elizabeth threw his words back at him by saying "And we're defenseless! You said so yourself." She paused before continuing "How do you know going off on some half-assed rescue mission isn't going to bring them all right back here to our doorstep?" she thought that was going to stop him from arguing. But John was persistent saying "Maybe it will…but it's the right thing to do. Why? Because it is." Elizabeth looked at John helplessly saying "John—" John interrupted her angrily "If we're not going to do this, and I mean right now, let's just turn tail and pack up, because they're coming." Elizabeth looked at us and said "You don't know that." I looked at her and I was fed up with all the fighting and snarled "That is enough! Our people are in the hands of the enemy, Doctor. Do you know what that means? It is just a matter of time before the Wraith figure out that Atlantis is occupied once again." Elizabeth looked at me wearily before saying "I just need more information. I mean, who knows? Maybe we could negotiate a peaceful—" I looked at her and said "Peaceful? Are you kidding? The Lanteans tried that and look where it got them! It got them killed! The Wraith are a vicious race and their mortal enemies were the Lanteans. There is no way that any type of negotiation is going to be peaceful." Elizabeth looked at us and simply said "Is it possible they came because of you? And that one of these people you brought back here with you tipped them off?" John answered her with a dismissive "It's possible." Elizabeth looked as though she had finally won the argument saying "See, that is exactly the kind of snap decision I'm referring to." John immediately jumped on her "They're not all bad people, and you know, if we're going to stick around here, we need friends." Elizabeth looked at us and said "Okay, I see your point. Now, you see mine. I will not authorize a rescue mission unless I am sure there's at least a remote chance of success. I'm not sending more good people, including the two of you, to their deaths." John looked livid but said "Okay." With that he left us on the balcony alone. Once the door was shut I rounded on Elizabeth and snarled "You go too far Elizabeth. John has lost too many people in his life that he has gained a need to rescue those he considers friends and family. Have you ever seen your friend blown to pieces before your very eyes? No? I didn't think so." With that I threw one last glare at her and stormed out the door looking for John.

A few hours later saw Elizabeth, Rodney, John, and I in the control room with the technician. The other four were around a monitor that showed only darkness; on the other side of the room I was leaning up against the wall laughing. The technician spoke up saying "We're receiving visual telemetry." Elizabeth looked at him and said "I can't see anything." Rodney reported "No atmospheric readings at all." John speaks up suddenly asking "Hey, what was that?" Rodney demands that they rotate the camera once they do the camera shows rocks floating in space and rings surrounding a planet. The Stargate floats in orbit above the planet, the wormhole still active. Rodney curses and says "Well, there goes that MALP." John say incredulously "It's in space." I look at him and I start laughing again. Rodney tells John "It's in high orbit around a planet on the far side of the galaxy." I turn and walk out of the room heading for the jumper bay.

I walk into the jumper and I hear Rodney and John coming down behind me. I walked into the ship and it lights up as I moved inside. I walked to the pilot seat and touched the console. It immediately lit up. I sat in the pilot's seat and started thinking about how I was going to manufacture my space construction yard. I figured that I would use the Nanite constructors to build it in orbit around the uninhabited planet on the outer part of the solar system we are currently in. The planet is full of the elements Etherinite, this element when refined and combined with Chronorus, an element once thought to be unobtainable as it is created when the temporal vortex leaks temporal energy above a planet, created an impenetrable material that while it can be shaped it will protect anything indefinitely. I set the Nanites to deploy that night and they were to begin building the construction yard as soon as they had collected and then refined the minerals. My calculations indicated that my construction yard would be ready in three weeks' time. In the mean time I decided to work on my design of the largest ship ever created using ancient technology. The ship that I am designing is sixty-five miles long and has a flat area on the top that is large enough for a city-ship the size of Atlantis to dock on it. It looks similar to the Star Wars Star destroyer but it is different it does not have the control deck it also is more angular and not to mention larger than even the super star destroyers. The ship can be controlled by one person using the control chair. The chair also controls the weapons systems. The hyperdrive is powered by six ZPM's and the prototype Wormhole Drive is powered by the Project Arcturus generator, the Project Arcturus generator was an experimental project to extract vacuum energy from this universe, which could replace Zero Point Modules. It failed and several Ancients involved died trying to shut it down. The problem was that the device constantly generates new and exotic particles that would make it impossible to stabilize. Over the years I have come up with a shield that is constantly changing with the particles that come in contact with it. For every new particle that comes in contact with the shield, the shield instantly adjusts to block that particle. The Sublight engines are powered by four ZPM's and are able to cross a star system faster than any ship before it. The long range sensors like the ones on Atlantis are capable of tracking ships moving in hyperspace, and are able to give at least three weeks warning of an attack by an enemy. As I sat there in the puddle jumper I started working on designing the weapons systems for my ship. I had been there a couple of hours when a call over the radio asks for both me and Elizabeth to come to the infirmary.

Elizabeth and I met up in the hall outside the infirmary. I greeted her and then we went in. When we walked in we found Carson studying the Wraith forearm under heavy magnification. Elizabeth says out loud "Doctor Beckett, what was it you wanted us to see?" He turns to us and grins. Elizabeth stops short at seeing the specimen that he's studying. Carson lifts the arm up. Carson speaks saying "These cells have none of the normal human inhibiting proteins whatsoever. That gives them an incredible ability to regenerate." I ask "What about the movement Major Sheppard saw?" Carson looked from her to me and said "As far as independent behavior, I'd say that anything he saw was caused by a residual command language in the severed nerve endings." I nodded and asked "All right, anything else?" Carson looked at me and said amazed "The being this arm belonged to…if I was a betting man, I'd say it was old, very, very old." Elizabeth asked "How old?" Carson turned the hand over, showing a small puckered incision in the middle of the palm of the hand, surrounded by small holes. He calmly stated "As long as the cells are properly nourished, I don't see a life form like this ever dying of natural aging the way we do…and they'd be bloody hard to kill." I spoke at that moment saying "believe me these things _are_ bloody hard to kill." Elizabeth looked at each of us and said "I really don't like the sound of that." I laughed while Carson said "I don't blame you." After he said that Elizabeth and I left.

I walked to where the Furling's and Asgard were working. I looked at the Asgard and asked if he could pull up the locations of all the remaining Alteran defensive satellites from the database. He nodded and said "_At once Supreme High Councilor._" I nodded back at him and walked over to the furling on duty saying "Could you pull up the schematics for the defensive satellites? I would like to start construction of more satellites to keep any Wraith ships from getting to Lantea." The furling looked at me and said "_**Yes Supreme Commander I will get the schematics for you as soon as possible.**_" I say thank you and walk over to Markus of the Nox and say "_I know that it is against your culture to build weaponry but I would like your input on the weapons systems for my newest space vessel._" He looked at me calmly and said "**I do not agree with the way my people have made a policy to not fight. I will help in any way that I can I know everything about the Nox weaponry of old.**" I looked at him in shock then finally said "_That is very kind of you to do this for me._" "_The Tau'ri cannot know of my ship until the time is right. Is that clear?_" I said in my commander voice. Markus looked at me and bowed his head saying "**I understand Supreme High Councilor.**" When I was finished I was called over by the Asgard that was searching for the locations of the defense satellites he looked at me and said "_I have found the locations of four surviving defensive satellites. One is about fifteen hours away from Lantea. The second is in the Andestria System. The third is in the Doranda System. The fourth and final one is in the Kohal System._" I looked at him and nodded. I said my thanks and went over to the holographic map of the Pegasus Galaxy and started planning where to put the new satellites. I figured that I would put at least twenty in the Lantean system and then spread out the others around the galaxy. My next project would be to start creating space stations and space station science outposts. But before I could create the space stations I knew I had to have people who could work in the stations so, I decided to ask the Asgard for help in that particular situation. I wanted to ask the Nox if they could work at the space hospitals that I was also working on the schematics for. I planned on using the Project Arcturus generator to power the hospital as well as its defenses and weapons. The Furling that I had asked to get the schematics for the defense satellites waved me over and said "_**Supreme Commander I have the information that you were looking for. I am sending it to your computer.**_" I said thank you and walked out.

I walked into the control room and the room was bustling with activity. Elizabeth approached Rodney and asked if we were ready. Rodney responded rapidly with "I have no idea. This technology is so far beyond us, I mean, we haven't a clue what we're dealing with. I mean, for all I know, we could…" I laughed when I saw Elizabeth glaring and again when Rodney says "Yeah. Ready." John came over the radio "Flight, this is…_Puddle Jumper_." You could hear that John said _Puddle_ _Jumper_ with a grin "We're go to launch." Rodney looked confused and a bit miffed saying "This is Flight. I thought we were going with _Gateship_." John said over the radio "Negative, Flight." I laugh when Rodney says to Elizabeth "Stand by. It's a ship that goes through the gate." He noticed Elizabeth's curious but impatient expression. Rodney sighed and said into the radio "Uh…fine. Puddle Jumper, you are clear for launch." The Stargate started to activate. The ceiling retracted as the jumper lowered into the Gate Room. John was at the controls and it flies through the active wormhole. As soon as they are gone the Stargate deactivated. I knew that it would be some time before they came back so I went to my room and fell asleep.

It was about eight hours later and I was sitting in the control room when suddenly the Stargate activates. Grodin yells out "Off-world activation!" and Elizabeth runs out of the office. Elizabeth says to raise the shield; so instead of walking to the Stargate control panel, I wave my hand at the Stargate and the shield instantly activates. Elizabeth asks "Do we have an identification code?" Rodney runs to his laptop and replies "Nothing yet." Suddenly Rodney exclaims "I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's IDC." Elizabeth orders the shield lowered so I waved my hand at the Stargate again and the shield deactivates. Suddenly there were blasts that I recognized as coming from a wraith dart comes through the Stargate. I put up a shield just in time to stop one of the blasts from hitting me. Elizabeth says to give them a few more seconds. I watch as the jumper comes to an abrupt halt just after it clears the Stargate. I flicked my wrist and the shield was once again activated. The shield stops the other ships from passing through. I hear Rodney breathe out a sigh of relief, and he and Grodin join Elizabeth on the balcony. The roof retracts and the jumper floats back up into the bay.

Later that night the Athosians and expedition members were mingling together. Several of the tables had food on them. I stood in the shadows and listened to them talking as Ford said "I guess this is home now." John replied "I guess so." Ford gestures to one of the buildings and says "I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way." Elizabeth and I walk up behind them both of us carrying four mugs two for each of us. Elizabeth speaks saying "Major, Lieutenant, I thought the occasion merited opening this…compliments of General O'Neill." John raises a toast and said "Cheers." We all took a drink. John sets down his mug afterwards, looking pensive. I looked at him and said "You did good, John." John looks at me and said "I don't know about that." Elizabeth replies "Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner." John looks at her and says "I have to live with it." I nod at him and he continues "I'm beginning to think you were right. I have made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there." I look at him and say "No? Look around you." We turn to look back at the crowd. Halling was grinning with Jinto and exchanging the forehead touch of affection common to Athosians. We turn back and look out at the ocean. Teyla had been close enough to overhear and turns to John saying "I agree, Major Sheppard." She approached him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward with a head bow. Hesitantly, John bows as well, repeating the forehead touch. They lean back. Teyla continues saying "You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help, you will make many more friends." She grins at Elizabeth and me before she turns around and walks away. From amongst the crowd, Carson and Rodney watch her go. Elizabeth looked at John and said "One more thing, Major, something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself." John looked at her puzzled and asked "Thoughts about what?" Elizabeth responded saying "Who the members of your team might be." I smirked as John looked at her incredulously saying "_My_ team?" Elizabeth said "Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We need to get back out there, do what we came to do." I looked at them and said "You realize that could get us into all sorts of…trouble, right?" We exchanged wry grins and leaned on the banister looking out at the ocean and the city below.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of anything from the Stargate Franchise in any way shape or form.

_Alteran Language Spoken_

**Nox Language Spoken**

_**Furling Language Spoken**_

_Asgard Language Spoken_

**Chapter 3**

It has been months since we first arrived and during that time we have made friends and enemies. The Tau'ri had discovered the shadow creature that the Alterans were studying for ascension.

John, Rodney, Teyla and a few others got stuck in a Stargate returning from a mission after being attacked by the Wraith.

We met the Genii, and the Hoffans, a human civilization that has developed a drug with the potential to make them immune to the Wraith.

Needless to say the drug didn't work. The team discovered a primitive, forest-dwelling tribe that had been untouched by the Wraith for centuries.

They were unaware of the electromagnetic field that the Lanteans created to protect them from the Wraith's technology, the tribe believed that ritual suicide at the age of twenty-five kept the Wraith at bay.

I was sitting in the control room talking to Elizabeth when John's voice said over the radio "Atlantis base…is Jumper One…to change…investigate…"

Elizabeth replied back "Major, this is Weir. We didn't copy that. You're breaking up."

Again John's voice came over the radio and said "I said there's a… …and it's headed right… …little weather forecasting."

Elizabeth looked at all of us and asked incredulously "Did he just say "weather forecasting?"

When John got back we all had a meeting in the briefing room with our team and Zelenka and Elizabeth. Rodney was briefing us on what was happening. "This planet is basically the same size as Earth. Now, hurricanes on Earth never get as big as this bad boy because once they hit the shore, the brakes get put on. But without as much land mass to slow it down here, it's just gaining momentum."

Zelenka interrupted him saying "Yeah, both of them are." Weir looked at both Rodney and Zelenka asking "Both of them?" Teyla looked at them confused and said "We saw only one."

I picked the explanation up from there saying "It only looked like one. But if I remember correctly from when I lived here every twenty or thirty years, the sea got unseasonably warm. Meaning hurricanes are much more likely to occur."

Zelenka started to say "Like El Nino the ocean is—"

Rodney said "The entire explanation is too boring to get into." Weir looked at both Zelenka and Rodney telling them to focus.

I took over from there saying "Look, basically, if you have a situation where there are a bunch of hurricanes out there, the likelihood of two colliding is greatly increased. That's what's happening. But here it is more like a merger than a collision. They are intersecting and combining their power. And it is heading right towards us."

Elizabeth looked at me and said "You just said the Ancients experienced these storms every twenty to thirty years. Atlantis must have some sort of precautions put in place."

I looked at her and replied "Yes but in the past, the Alterans had been protected by the shield, or submerged deep enough in the water not be affected."

John spoke up saying "Okay strike those options. What else have we got?" Zelenka replied with a sigh "Nothing. It is a real threat; the high winds alone will wreak havoc."

John looked around in disbelief saying "Come on, guys, I mean, this city's been around for a long time." Zelenka looked at him sadly saying "A storm surge is inevitable."

Rodney spoke up at this point saying "Not to mention the fact that by moving over a land mass just before hitting us, the likelihood of tornadoes and electrical activity is greatly increased."

Elizabeth wiped her brow with a sigh. John looks around asking "This is Atlantis. I mean, we've got to be able to handle that…Right?" Rodney, Zelenka, and I said no at the same time.

Elizabeth asked us why not. I responded saying "The Alterans when they built this city knew they had a force field capable of holding back anything mother nature, or, for that matter, the Wraith could throw at them.

Without that protection, Atlantis is remarkably fragile."

Zelenka reported "Even our conservative calculations project widespread structural damage." I told them that flooding could sink the entire city. Ford in a moment of stupidity asked "How could something as big as Atlantis just sink?"

John looked at him as though he was nuts and replied sarcastically "I'm sure the passengers on the _Titanic_ were asking themselves the same question."

Rodney responded to John's comment by saying "Yes, well, let's not." John ignored him and started to ask "So, what you're saying is if Teyla and I hadn't discovered this, we—"

Elizabeth finished what he was going to say for him "We would be in even bigger trouble. All

right, what's the plan?"

I ignore them and get up I start walking towards the doors when Elizabeth asks me where I plan on going I turned around and replied "I plan on going to ask the other great races for information. Is that ok with you?"

She looked at me and nodded her head. I turned around and walked out.

I walked into the laboratory that the Asgard were using and asked the closest one to pull up the status of the ZPM's construction.

The Asgard nodded and pulled it up I looked the data over and sighed 'Damn' I thought 'the ZPM won't be ready for about two weeks yet, and I can't get to the ones that are already created because they were built at the ship construction station along with the ship'

I look at the Asgard and thank him before walking over to the computer that controls my ship construction station I look at the progress and jump up shouting out "YES!" making the others in the room look at me. I straightened my robes and turned back around to the computer.

The progress data stated that the ship would be complete in about a month, meaning that it would be ready to start taking down wraith ships in no time. I shut down my computer walk out.

I get to the control room just as Elizabeth and John do I walk up to John and give him a kiss asking him what they were talking about he says listen and you will find out. Elizabeth started talking again saying "We start investigating evacuation plans, both on the mainland, and off-world somewhere." John looked at her and said "You know McKay will come up with something. He's just setting himself up to be a hero." Elizabeth replied saying "Yeah, well, maybe Rodney is, but Dr. Zelenka, he seemed genuinely concerned."

I rolled my eyes at them then John said to Elizabeth "So, my orders are to come up with a friendly planet that wouldn't mind putting us up for the night." I looked at them and said that I wanted to sit this mission out.

Elizabeth looked at me and nodded before saying to John "Take Ford, see what you can work out." John nods at her before leaving she sat at her desk and sighed. I looked at her and asked her to hold a meeting when John and the others returned. She nods at me and goes back to her computer.

I walked into my old office that I had as the High Councilor and accessed my computer. I was surprised to find out that the computer still worked after ten thousand years. I pulled up my schematics of the new starships and was browsing through them and decided that I needed to have a fleet built quickly.

So I set the machine in the construction bay to create five war carrier class ships (the ship that is 260 miles long), thirty five cruiser class, seventy destroyer class, ninety five escort class ships, one hundred and five war fighter class, and one hundred ninety alpha fighter class ships.

The ship bay was instructed to make enough constructors to get the fleet done in one month. I knew it would waste resources on the constructors but they had the instructions to dismantle themselves after the ships are built turning them into resources once more.

When I was satisfied with the plans I sent them to the construction bay and shut down the computer. I walked out of the room and to the conference room.

Me, John and Ford enter at the same time. John looks around at us and says "Well, I've got a green light from Smeadon and the Manarians. I'm not sure how pleased he'll be if we get stuck there, though. That's not going to happen, right?" Rodney looked at him and said "Of course it's not. We can always gate off to another planet."

John reply was dripping with sarcasm "Comforting. Thank you." Ford looked around and asked "Are we sure there's no part of the mainland we could go to?" I looked at him and said that when the Alterans lived in Atlantis the storm hit every part of the planet. Teyla looked at Ford and said "James is right everywhere that we have explored is in the path of the storm. My people are evacuating even now."

John looked at everyone and said "Still, Ford's right. The mainland's the size of North America. You're telling me the entire continent's going to get hit? 'Cause I'd rather not owe Smeadon any favors." Elizabeth looked at John and said "If we lose Atlantis, we'll be stuck on the mainland without any access to the Stargate."

Johns reply made me laugh "McKay will come up with something." Rodney looked at John incredulously saying "I will try, but despite what you all may think, I am not Superman." We laughed at that comment and John asked

"Was anyone seriously thinking that?" Everyone replied with no. Rodney rolled his eyes and said "Fine. My point is the storm will affect over seventy percent of the mainland and Atlantis isn't safe either. If you want everyone to live, you gate them off-world."

I had had enough so I stood up and said "I have important information that needs to be told so, I would like to have Elizabeth, Rodney, John, Zelenka, Carson and Teyla to stay, and everyone else to leave thank you." There was an uproar around the table with people yelling that they should be allowed to stay if it is important information.

I slammed my hand down on the table and the room instantly went quiet.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You are all acting like children who just had their toys taken away. You will leave or I will make you leave is that understood?" I growled out radiating power as I spoke.

The room was silent everyone was staring in shock at me. They had never heard me yell at anyone the only one who was not staring was John who had seen me lose my temper before.

Seeing that everyone was in their seats still I looked up at the ceiling and said "Atlantis could you please transport everyone that I did not name out of the room? Thank you" suddenly after I asked that a bright light enveloped the room and everyone not mentioned disappeared. After they disappeared the doors shut and a golden shield appeared on the doors, walls, floor and ceiling sealing the room from intruders and eavesdroppers.

I looked around the room and said "What I am about to tell you must never leave this room do you understand?" they nodded so I continued "On a planet two solar systems over there is an Alteran Ship Construction Yard that I have sent orders to…" I trailed off to gather my thoughts. The others were on the edge of their seats and McKay yelled out "GET ON WITH IT!"

I looked at him and glared he started to fidget where he sat. "McKay I was gathering my thoughts. Now if you don't shut the hell up I will have your memory wiped of this meeting and I will evict you from the room is that clear?" I snarled at him. He paled and stuttered out an apology.

I nodded then got back to the topic at hand "Anyway the ship yard has instructions to build enough constructors to build a fleet in a month. The fleet will consist of 500 ships total. The ships will be five war carrier class ships, thirty five cruiser class, seventy destroyer class, ninety five escort class ships, one hundred and five war fighter class, and one hundred ninety alpha fighter class ships."

As soon as I said that their eyes grew wide. I smirked at them and continued "The war carrier is 260 miles long it also has five city-ship docks. All the large ships have the Arcturus weapon on them some have two or three and are powered by at LEAST one Project Arcturus Generator. The shields on the large ships are modified city shields that are contoured to the haul.

This fleet will be unstoppable. The best part all the ships but one are controlled by an Artificial Intelligence system that has a command code that will shut down the AI system should something go wrong. The AI system can be overridden so that a person can fly the ship.

The ships all have a control chair that can control the whole ship meaning it only needs one person to fly a ship. If you would like I can give you your own ship to fly. The one that isn't controlled by AI is my ship it is a war carrier class ship I want all of you to help me on my ship." I finished with a smile they were all staring at me in varying degrees of shock.

Finally after about five minutes Elizabeth spoke "h-h-h-how w-w-were you a-able to get-t the materials to build these ships?" McKay looked at me and asked "how did you design these without MY help?"

I looked at him and sneered "contrary to what you believe McKay not everyone around you needs your help and there are people smarter than you." McKay looked affronted and was about to say something but didn't get the chance as there was a loud bang from inside the control room.

When I got to the control room I noticed that all of the sudden fire started to appear in the center of the room. John and Elizabeth look over at me because I had become tense; I recognized the fire for what it was, the portal my fellow Guardian used. I ran down the stairs crying out "Get away from the fire! Now!"

The people that where trying to put out the fire looked at me as if I were insane. I got fed up trying to get them to get away that I used my telekinetic powers to force them away from the fire portal. I had gotten them away just in time as the next moment the portal exploded outwards;

I put up a shield around the control room that was behind me to protect the personnel from the blast I heard a collective gasp and someone yelling out from behind me as the fire which I would assume looked like it was going to consume me reached me just as I had warped Time itself around me to protect myself from the blast.

When the fire disappeared I heard the distinct sound of guns being cocked. I looked at the being that was in front of me and greeted him "Hello, Aiden, what brings you to this realm?" I say in a falsely pleasant voice but everyone could clearly hear the coldness in it.

Aiden sneers at me before saying "I have come to see if you had come to your senses yet and are ready to leave these filthy mortals." He glared at me before looking around at everyone else in the control room. When he got to John he turned to me and smirked. I shook my head at him "Aiden don't do it. If you do you will face the full force of my wrath."

I spoke in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines. I continue by saying "He specifically asked me not to tell him what he is; at least not for this life." Aiden just smirked at me and said

"I won't tell if you promise to return to the Realm of the Guardians; if you don't well let's just say that John is going to get an early awakening."

I narrowed my eyes at him and snarled "You know that I will not return to the Realm of the Guardians and besides you wouldn't dare."

He smirked at me and I jumped at him but was forced to stop when a wall of fire appeared I cried out "No!" but by then he had turned to John and said "Awaken Guardian of Life Vidal! Raise up and bring forth your power!"

as soon as he finished saying this there was a swirling of wind and the plants that were formerly dead, in the corner, blossomed and returned to life.

I rushed forward my eyes glowing black with a silver outline and called forth my powers over death to help neutralize the life energy that was pouring from John as his powers awakened for the first time in thirty-nine years.

I battled the raging energy for an hour before the energy finally dissipated and I collapsed to the floor my energy spent.

Knowing that I had to deal with Aiden I pulled energy from the temporal vortex and replenished my energy; I looked at Aiden, my eyes glowing golden with the power of the temporal vortex running through me.

When I spoke it was as though there were a thousand voices speaking as one through me, Aiden's eyes widened as I intoned "Aiden you have went against the wishes of a fellow Guardian in regards to themselves, for that you must be brought before the council!

I am calling all of the Guardians to meet here in these hallowed halls so that we may pass judgment on you!"

then I spoke in the language of the Guardians my call being heard through Time and Space saying "Goahom rliy rmaocs sa' hoa llo rloaiy nauash a'o a'r aus llha' hoas ca'o aus llma'gh."

Almost instantly there was a flash of light and standing around us in the control room were nine beings in various styles of clothing with one thing in common they all wore a cloak with each a different color all having the symbol of the Guardians on them.

I spoke to them saying "Creolé rliy rorra'll Grentanlos." They replied with "Creolé" I looked at Elizabeth and asked if we could use the conference room she nodded and with that I spun around and walked into the conference room

John and the other Guardians following me into the room. When the last person was in the chamber it sealed itself.

An hour later we emerged from the chambers John and I said goodbye to the others and they left in a flash of light. John went to bed claiming that he had memories to sort through. I retired also.

The next day John and I were talking when Zelenka came up to me and told me that they were going to use the lightning to power the shield. I nodded and said that that could work but that we would need to evacuate most of the personnel from Atlantis.

Zelenka nodded and said that they had already figured that out. I told him that I would have Atlantis unplug the grounding stations for us.

**Five hours later**

I told Elizabeth that I would have to go somewhere after the evacuation. Elizabeth stated that that would be fine and that they could handle it on their own. I nod and look around the evacuation was almost over.

I waited as the last few people went through the Stargate. I looked around at the ones left and said "May the power of the universe provide you with a way to overcome this obstacle." With that I turned around and waved my arm in an arc.

Shadows started to move and form an arch in which a vortex started to form and images of the past, present, and future flashed by I took a step forward and said "Avolana" instantly a picture formed that showed a clearing with a roaring waterfall that fed into a river surrounded by forest.

In the middle of the clearing was what looked to be a castle made of crystal. Everyone gasped in shock; John looked at me as though I was crazy and all but yelled "why in the hell are you going there? Are you nuts? You swore that you would never return there no matter what! Not after what Aiden did."

I looked at him and stated "I have reason to believe that he will try something else and I need to warn the others. Plus I want to see my old friends;

I want to know how the dragons, elves, fairies, and the others are faring; you know I was always the closest to nature along with you. After all I am an intricate part of nature itself just as you are."

John looked at me for a little while before he finally nodded his head. I smiled at him and walked through the portal. I got through to the other side and was met by an old woman. This woman looked the same as she did almost 10,000 years ago;

but I guess that that is to be expected as in this realm only ten months had passed. She came up to me "James I need you to come with me…. I have something you need to see." She said with a depressed look on her face. I nodded and walked with her into the castle.

She walked up the stairs and led me to a door. She handed me a letter and told me to read it before I go in. I tell her that I will and she turns and disappears down the hall. I look at the letter and finally I tear it open I look at it and start reading.

_**Dear James,**_

_** If you are reading this then I am dead. I am so sorry that I never told you but that night that we spent together nine months ago had consequences. I am pregnant with our child. I know that you would have wanted to know but I figured that with all of your responsibilities you would not be able to help out with him. **_

_**I know that not being able to do anything to help out would have driven you mad, so I didn't tell you. I hope that you can forgive me. Our sons name is Matthew Gregory Aeon and as this was charmed to update his age he is one month and six days old. I hope that you are not mad at me please take care of our son.**_

_** Love Always,**_

_** Selena**_

When I got finished reading the letter I was shocked my ex-wife had had our baby. I looked at the door with tears in my eyes and pushed it open. I walked through the door and looked in the crib there lay a beautiful baby boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes staring up at me.

He had a small button nose and had a smile on his face that was adorable. The child immediately had me wrapped around his little finger. I picked him up and held him. I sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room and both of us fell asleep.

I stayed there for a week just playing with Matthew and getting to know each other. When it came time to go back I opened the portal back to Lantea. I had set the portal to take me back a few hours after I left. As I walked through the portal I heard Atlantis scream in my head that there was danger and I turned myself invisible.

I also put up a shield around me and Matthew as I got to the other side of the portal I saw energy blasts make contact with my shield. That got me angry because I knew that if I left Matthew alone he would be in danger.

So I gather my power over time and slow it down. I quickly walk over to John and I release him from my power. He could see me so he looks at me questioningly and I just said that I would explain later. He nodded at me and I told him to raise a shield around him and the baby.

He said that he would. I turned around and let time resume its natural speed. I looked at Kolya as he was trying to get to the Stargate with a gun to Elizabeth's head. I looked at him as he got to the event horizon.

As he got to the event horizon, just as he was about to go through I wave my hand in a downward motion, effectively cutting off the Stargate. As he fell he released Elizabeth and so I summoned her to me with a flick of my wrist.

Kolya looked at me shocked as I became visible again. He snarled at me and then lunged at me taking a swing at me. I dodged his fist, grabbed his arm and twisted it around after kneeing him in the stomach. Within a minute he was down on the ground with my knee in his back.

I put handcuffs on him and waved my hand at the Stargate activating it. I threw him into the event horizon and then shut down the gate. Everyone was in shock at what I did except for John who was holding Matthew in his arms. I looked at them and asked "do you have the shield up yet?"

Rodney looked at me and said "No, the lightning is not enough to activate the shield." I looked at him and told him, John, Elizabeth, Teyla, and Carson to follow me. I lead them over to where the staircase that went down to my recovery room. Elizabeth, John and Carson had figured out where we were going.

I walked to the door to my room and gave Atlantis the mental command to open the door. When it opened I told them to go up against the wall. I looked at John and said "Give Matthew to Elizabeth and put up your most powerful shield. The power that is going to be released will be enormous."

With that I went to the middle of the room and when I saw John nod at me I closed my eyes and released a breath. When I opened my eyes they were glowing golden with a swirl of black in them. When I spoke it was as if a thousand people were speaking at the same time.

I said "Extollere utar civitatem clypeus!" gold and black power erupted from me and hit the panels that would power up the shields.

_**Outside Atlantis**_

The wall of water had nearly reached the city. It was much higher than the highest towers. The shield rose just as the wave reached the city. The shield dissipated the force of the water.

_**Inside Atlantis **_

I finally let my power stop feeding the shield and stumbled John lowered his shield and ran over to me. He caught me just as I started to collapse. I smiled at him and then my eyes glowed gold and my energy returned to me the power of the temporal vortex replenishing my power.

I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. We walked out into the corridor and I turned to Elizabeth and said "Give me Matthew." She looked at me in confusion before handing him to me. I turned to John and said "Come I have much to tell you."

When we got to the control room everyone was clapping and cheering very loudly and Matthew started to cry. When he started crying everyone went silent and stared. I glared at them "Can I help you with something or have you just never seen a baby before?" I snapped at them with a sneer.

After that little outburst I walked out of the room with John following me. I walked to a section of blank wall and waved my hand over it. Out of nowhere the wall slid apart revealing what looked to be a house within the tower.

There were steps that allowed one to go upstairs to a hallway that led to the bedrooms one of which was the master bedroom and had a bathroom and a nursery connected to it. When you first opened the door it opened to show the living room with doors leading off to the kitchen and another to the library.

Another door led to the study and office. While yet another led to the bathroom. A door off of the main hall led to the greenhouses. The greenhouse was filled with exotic plants from both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and from the Realm of the Guardians.

I took Matthew from John and walked into the nursery with him and with a wave of my hand all the dust was gone. I sat in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth softly singing to my son until he was asleep. When he was asleep I laid him down in the crib and walked out of the room.

When I got out into the living room I noticed that not only John was there but Elizabeth and Carson were there as well. Elizabeth looked like she was annoyed and Carson just looked concerned. Johns face was what worried me the most, it was blank.

I looked at them and asked them to sit down. I looked at John and said "John you know that I had a wife before we came to terra. You also know that we split up right before we left. Well it appears that she was pregnant when you and I left.

She died in child birth, and Elizabeth I was not going to let MY child grow up an orphan. So Matthew is here to stay whether you like it or not." John looked at me and said that he understood and that he would treat Matthew as his own. I smiled at him and whispered "thank you."

_**(Goahom rliy rmaocs sa' hoa llo rloaiy nauash a'o a'r aus llha' hoas ca'o aus llma'gh) means "Guardians come before me so that we may pass judgment upon one of our own."**_

_**(Creolé rliy rorra'll Grentanlos.) means "Greetings my fellow Guardians"**_

_**E**__**xtollere**____**utar**____**civitatem**____**clypeus**__** means "I use my power to raise the city-shield"**_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of anything from the Stargate Franchise in any way shape or form.

**I am sorry for how long it took me to update. I had to turn my laptop in to school when school ended. I just now got it back. Once again I am terribly sorry.**

_Alteran Language Spoken_

**Nox Language Spoken**

_**Furling Language Spoken**_

_Asgard Language Spoken_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I stood next to John as he told McKay over the radio that we were moving on after having checked the living quarters. I walked away before I could hear Rodney's reply.<p>

I was walking ahead of John, Teyla, and Ford when I heard Ford tell John to check something out. I turned around and saw them going into a room so I walked back to them.

As we entered the room the lights came on. McKay asked what it was. Teyla replied that it was some sort of laboratory. McKay again replied over the radio with "We've come across dozens of those. The city's full of them. Something unusual about it?"

John passed his hand over a console, and it lit up. In front of us, a chamber lit up to reveal a very old woman standing up inside. I gasped as I remembered who this was; but I didn't say anything yet as I knew she would want to tell them herself. As I walked up to the glass I heard John say over the radio "I'd have to say…yes."

About two hours later a group consisting of John, Elizabeth, Carson, Rodney, Teyla, someone I didn't know, and I stood in front of the stasis chamber. Rodney looked at us all and said "Well, we could stand here looking at her all day. What we've got to do is get her out of this box."

Carson looked at him and snapped "Rodney, we can't take that chance. Look at her. She's at least a hundred years old." Rodney makes the asinine statement "Which is why every second counts. I mean, she could drop dead while we stand here arguing."

The person who I didn't know spoke up asking "How can she drop dead? You said she was frozen." Rodney responded as if he was talking to a child "Technically, she's in a state of metabolic stasis. Aging slowed considerably, yes, but not entirely suspended."

Teyla looked at him with wide eyes asking "You are saying this woman is still alive?"

Rodney looked at her and said "Yes. Life-sign systems indicate viability. According to the initial data I've been able to access, she's been in that chamber for ten thousand years." Ford gawked and asked "Ten thousand years?"

John stated sarcastically "Doesn't look a day over nine thousand." Rodney continued saying "She'll continue to age at a very slow rate until she dies, which, judging by the look of her, seems more likely to occur sooner rather than later…bringing me back to my original point."

Carson looked at Rodney and said exasperatedly "Look at her. She's so old, I'm afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her." Rodney shot John a sour look and said "We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our fingers. Again."

I burst out laughing when he said that and everyone looked at me. I looked at Rodney and said "What makes you believe that she is an Ancient?" Rodney looked at me then shook his head before he said that they should revive her.

Carson said "And who knows what state of mind she'll be in? Not to mention the fact that she might carrying some horrifying contagion." Rodney never one to give up replied with "And who knows what she knows about our city? More importantly, does she know about any ZPMs lying around?"

"Revive her." Elizabeth ordered. Carson started to say "But, doctor—" Elizabeth glared at him and said "That's my call." Rodney looked at Carson smugly and said pompously "Thank you." I spun around and grabbed Rodney by the shirt and said "Don't you dare try and rub in the fact that Elizabeth took your side this time. If this wasn't supposed to happen I would have stepped in and overruled Elizabeth.

Do not meddle in the affairs of Guardians, Rodney McKay, for we are powerful and quick to anger." John came over and grabbed my arm and all but pried my hand off of McKay.

McKay nodded and I walked over to the control station and typed in the commands to revive her. Then I walked out of the room.

A while later, the old woman was lying on a table as Carson tended to her. Carson said out loud "Breathing, shallow. Pulse, rapid. I'll run an EEG to determine any brain activity." Carson took a piece of paper from her hand. Elizabeth asked what it was. Carson didn't know and so Elizabeth opens it and McKay reads it.

"It's gate addresses, five of them. M7G-677. We've been to this planet." McKay stated. Teyla grabbed Elizabeth's attention by calling to her. Teyla pointed out that the woman was awake. the woman looks at Elizabeth. I smiled at her as Elizabeth said "Hello. Can you hear me?"

The woman didn't respond so McKay rudely waves his hand above her face and says "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Freezer burn." I rolled my eyes at him and tuned them out to get a look at her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Elizabeth said "Of course she can see us…and hear us. Hello. How are you feeling?" the woman looked outside then at me and said "it worked" I nodded at her and said "yes my old friend it worked."

The others looked at me as though I was crazy and then the others started to ask each other what she was talking about. I looked up the woman fell asleep and Elizabeth said "Hello? Huh. She fell asleep. When she's a bit more stable, transfer her to the infirmary.

And I want video on her at all times, recording everything. We might not get a second chance at anything she may say." I glared at Rodney as he said "Let's hope we get a first, huh?" I looked at them all and said "don't worry I can keep her from death for as long as I want."

I walked into the room with Elizabeth. I nodded to them as Elizabeth said "Gentlemen?" John said "We were just wondering whether there are any other frozen bodies out there in Atlantis that we haven't discovered."

Rodney replied with "And I was just saying there's no way of knowing in the short term. It'd be like searching every room in every building in Manhattan. It'll take a while. God knows what other kinds of surprises are out there, not showing up on the sensors."

Elizabeth nodded in response saying "Ah, that's what we're here to find out." Suddenly Carson came over the radio telling Elizabeth and the others to come down to the infirmary because the woman was saying 'the most peculiar things'. Elizabeth replies that we were on our way.

Down in the infirmary the old woman was lying on an infirmary bed, monitors attached and running. When Elizabeth, Rodney, and I arrived Carson told us "She's drifting in and out, still very weak, but there's something a wee bit odd about this woman. She called me Carson. She knows my name."

I laughed when I heard the confusion and slightly disturbed tone in his voice. The others looked at me and then Rodney said "Maybe she overheard you talking to someone." Carson replied saying "No. I was alone in here when she woke up."

Elizabeth started to say "What about subconsciously? I've heard stories of coma patients being able to hear—" Carson cut her off by saying "No, no, it's more than that. She knows things." Elizabeth approached the woman and asked her how she was feeling.

The woman said "Look at you. I didn't think I'd see any of you again. Missed you all so terribly… Even you, Rodney." Carson cried out "You see?" Elizabeth looked a little disturbed and asked "I'm sorry? Do we know you?" the woman looked at her and then replied "Oh, yes. I'm you, Elizabeth."

I had to laugh at the looks on their faces. I told them that I wanted to talk to her alone and they nodded and left. I looked at the older Elizabeth and said "our plan worked my old friend the failsafe worked"

she smiled at me and I told her that I wanted her to meet my son and she looked at me in surprise and asked "since when did you have a child I want to meet him. How is John?" I looked at her and said that he remembers who he is. She smiled and said that she was tired. I looked at her and told her that I would bring Matthew to see her soon.

Later in the briefing room I sat there as the others discussed how it was possible. Ford asked "Time travel?" Elizabeth replied "That's what she said. She…somehow found a way to travel back in time to when the Ancients inhabited the city." Teyla asked "How did she…do this?"

Elizabeth said "That will be one of the first questions I ask her when she wakes up again." Rodney muttered "If she ever wakes up again, also let's not be too quick to exclude the possibility that the woman might be, um… What is the clinical term? "Nuts?""

Elizabeth said in response "She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain how she knows so much about all of us." Ford asked "Is time travel even possible?" to which I replied "if you know the right people it is. One of those people is me as I am Time's Guardian."

Rodney said "also according to Einstein's general theory of relativity, there's nothing in the laws of physics to prevent it. Extremely difficult to achieve, mind you. You need the technology to manipulate black holes to create wormholes not only through points in space, but time.

John and Rodney started to bicker so I tuned them out. After a couple of minutes Carson entered and said that he had the results of the DNA test "It's a match. She is you."

Down in the infirmary everyone was talking and Rodney said "I know what you're thinking. If she's been waiting in that stasis chamber all these millennia for us to arrive, why didn't the system automatically attempt to revive her the moment we got here?

Answer? It did. I've been going over the data from our arrival. One of the first things we noticed was a sudden power surge in the section of the city where the stasis lab was. It was trying to revive her, only we didn't know that.

All we saw was more power draining from an already nearly depleted ZPM, so we shut down all secondary systems. I almost killed her. You. How weird is that?" Elizabeth replied with "Very. Very, very weird. Looking at yourself…how you will be…"

Rodney smiled and said "Actually, how you will be, will be different than how she is right now. See, the moment she went back in time she created a separate reality, a second you, living in a—in a parallel world. According to one of many interpretations of quantum theory.

I mean, simply put, this interpretation states that the universe is, in fact, split into an infinite number of copies of itself in which every possible outcome to every decision ever made all exists somewhere in this infinitely layered "multi-universe."" Elizabeth replied sarcastically "Simply put."

_******From Now on the younger Elizabeth will be called Weir and the older one Elizabeth.*****_

Rodney completely oblivious said "Yeah, in a nutshell." The older Elizabeth said "Elizabeth? There's so much to tell you. The note…I had a note." Weir said "Yes." Rodney spoke quickly

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. We got your note. And forgive my bluntness, but we really need to know everything about your encounter with the Ancients, beginning at the point where you went back in time. Specifically, how you went back in time, because that would be very useful for us—"

Weir said to Rodney "Rodney… Let me talk." Elizabeth started to talk "There was an accident. I remember, we arrived through the Stargate…"

Elizabeth said "The lights came on by themselves, sensing our presence… The city slowly awoke…" I started from there saying "John, Rodney and I were in the control room and Rodney was saying that the console was obviously their version of a DHD.

Then I pointed over to the area that was the power control systems and told them what they were. Elizabeth told them to turn them on. Rodney stated "Well, see, that's the hitch. We've got lights coming on all over the city, air starting to circulate, but no power coming out of these consoles, so…"

Rodney interrupted and said "Wait a minute. Back up a second. That isn't the way it happened. Everything came online when we arrived. It was lights, computers, power control systems, everything. I was able to access the database immediately."

Elizabeth smiled and said "That's not what happened. Not the first time." After she said that she fell asleep.

A little while later Elizabeth was sitting up as Carson took her blood pressure. Elizabeth looked at Carson and said "It's okay, Carson. I'm just as freaked out about all this as you are." Weir arrived and asked how Elizabeth was doing.

Carson said "Pressure's improving, and as you can tell, she's much more alert." Weir asked "Are you up for getting out of here?

In the briefing room Elizabeth said "Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean. You can't imagine how relieved I am." Rodney looked at her and said "What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time 'round?" Elizabeth said "No. No. The city was in serious trouble from the very moment we arrived."

I said "Rodney was trying to interface the consoles with a temporary power source. When just like this time Sumner called you Elizabeth and told you to go down to the window. We were standing there with Sumner when Rodney said over the radio 'Dr. Weir, I need to see you in the control room immediately.'

When we returned Rodney had wired a device into one of the Atlantis consoles. Rodney told us 'The city has a shield, some sort of an energy force field holding the water back. That is, it had a shield. The power systems are nearing maximum entropy.

Our arrival hastened their depletion, big time.' Suddenly a display showed flashing red boundaries around the city, and a warning message. Rodney said to us 'I mean, you can see, the shield is collapsing rapidly. Several sections of the city are already flooded.'

At this point Elizabeth took over telling them "I asked Rodney if we could use our own power generators. He replied to me saying 'I doubt our Naquadah generators can supply enough power to sustain the shield, and we probably don't have time to try.

When I say rapidly collapsing, I mean rapidly.' At this point I radioed Sumner telling him to tell all of the security teams back to the gate room. When he started to reply the reply was interrupted with the sounds of crashing glass and water, then nothing but static. We were horrified."

Weir looked at her double in shock and asked "Colonel Sumner drowned?" Elizabeth and I nodded as I said "And he wasn't the only one to perish."

I continued saying "John said out loud 'We should start evacuating people through the Stargate.' I looked at John and told him after I looked at the data 'We can't; whatever power's left in the system has been diverted to sustaining the shield holding the ocean back.'

Elizabeth looked at me and asked if we knew why this was happening now. I told her 'The shield might've held the water back for another 100 years, but power consumption spiked when we arrived.' John looked at us as asked 'This is happening because we arrived?'

Rodney answered in the affirmative. Elizabeth asked about the auxiliary power and Rodney answered her saying 'I'll try to interface the gate with one of our generators. Hopefully there's enough time.

Grodin, access the Stargate control systems, see if you can locate any gate addresses in the database. Won't be nearly enough power to gate back to Earth, but maybe we'll have enough to gate elsewhere in Pegasus.' With that he went to work.

Elizabeth told us that some of the team discovered the puddle jumper bay. John said that we should check it out. She asked if he could figure it out and he told her that he could fly just about anything. Elizabeth told him to go. John rushed out. As he ran out the room shook, causing us to be concerned.

Grodin told us that two piers were flooded and that a third was about to collapse. John said over the radio that the ships looked like a good fallback. He then said that the ship he was in seemed different than the others. Elizabeth asked how it was different and he responded that it had a different console.

He called Zelenka and was told he was on his way. Elizabeth told him that she and I were on our way. As soon as she said this Rodney started cursing we asked what was wrong and he told us 'The city's going into a last-gasp self-protect mode. Airtight bulkheads are slamming shut all over the city. We've got people trapped.'

Elizabeth asked 'Wouldn't that protect them?' Rodney told her that it was too late and that people were trapped in rooms that had water rising. I hit the wall and cursed. Rodney said that he would try to override the systems but that would hamper getting the Stargate powered.

The room shook more violently. Elizabeth told Rodney 'If these ships turn out to be our only way out of here, I don't want you waiting too long to get up to the bay… Rodney…' he told her that he heard and that we should go.

When we got to the jumper bay we asked Radek how things were going. He confirms that the ship is different. We told him that we already figured that part out but that maybe he could tell us how it was different. He said that he needed more time.

Elizabeth told him that we didn't have more time and then asked if it was airtight. John said to her 'It's a space ship. It'd better be.' Rodney came over the radio saying 'Major Sheppard, I've located a roof hatch in the gate ship bay. I'll try to get it open.'

There was a loud bang in the distance. Elizabeth asked over the radio what it was. Rodney came over the radio saying 'Bulkhead doors leading out of the control room have all slammed shut. We're locked in.' Elizabeth asked if he could get it open.

Rodney responded franticly saying he was trying. He comes over the radio and says 'Forget it. The gate room's flooded.'"

Elizabeth took over talking saying "I all but yelled into the radio telling him to get them open and to get up to the ship bay and that we were waiting for him. Rodney said over the radio 'Elizabeth, we're going to keep trying to retract the roof. As soon as it opens, you go.'

I tried to talk him out of it but he cut me off saying 'Look, there's no time to argue! Catastrophic failure is imminent. Just lock yourself in and go.'"

Elizabeth said "Despite your efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within seconds, the control room was flooded." Rodney said in shock "I died?" Elizabeth said to him "You never gave up trying, right until the end."

Rodney shaken said "Well…a man wonders how he would choose to go out, given such dire circumstances. Now I know." Elizabeth continued by saying "Trying to save the lives of others." John said casually "But ultimately failing." Rodney said "I'm sure if I had a few more seconds, I could—"

Weir thought for a second then said "Wait a second. Why didn't the fail-safe mechanism engage and raise the city to the surface?" I looked at her and said "Because there was no fail-safe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocean floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing in, flooding every room in the city."

I said to Ford and Carson "You both drowned while attempting to get our people into ships" and I looked to John and said "And we, along with Elizabeth and Dr. Zelenka, we found ourselves trapped.

There was water rushing into the jumper bay John shouted that we needed to get out of there. I shut the rear ramp and sat in the co-pilots chair. John asked if McKay got the hatch open. Radek said that he did not know. I was busy fiddling with controls to hear what was going on around me.

Suddenly John pressed a button and we were above the planet. I was pulled into a trance as I was told that the time stream had been changed. I vaguely hear Elizabeth say oh my god and John say that we were in space. I came out of my trance looking pale and said 'what have we done.'

The others looked at me and John said 'I don't know why?' I never got a chance to answer because the ship was rocked by an explosion. Elizabeth asked what that was. There was a wraith dart flying past the jumper."

Elizabeth said obviously upset "We were under attack. We didn't know where we were or who was shooting at us. And that's when John…" Elizabeth started to falter her eyes were fluttering Weir shouted out to Carson and Carson called for backup.

I went to my room I told them that I had something that I needed to look up. I walked into my apartment and into the library. The door to the apartment was actually a portal to my castle in the Realm of the Guardians.

In the library I went to the library index book and looked up the spell used when two versions of the same person appear in the same time line. I came upon a book that I had not seen in millennia I had thought it was lost to time.

I looked through the book and found the spell. The spell would merge the two consciences and give the younger version the memories of the older. The last time I had used this spell it was when I went back the first time. I walked out of the room and to the infirmary.

Elizabeth was asleep on an infirmary bed. Weir and John looked on. I asked how she was doing and Weir said "Stabilized, but still very weak, and getting weaker." John said to her "Your own mortality, staring you right in the face. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

Weir told us "When she looks at me, it's as if she's sensing my thoughts, and I'm sensing hers. It's very unsettling." John jokingly said "Just when you thought this place couldn't get any weirder." I smiled at them. Rodney arrived.

"Well, it's obvious. The Puddle Jumper they escaped in must've been some sort of a time machine. It had to have an additional component built into it." Rodney told us. I said "Flux Capacitor." Rodney replied to me "Yeah. Question is, where is the time machine now, hmm?"

Weir said "Why don't we ask her?" I looked over and Elizabeth woke up. She asked what had happened. Weir asked her "Can you tell us? The ship that you escaped in, where is it now?" I looked at them and stated flatly

"It's gone. I made sure of that. There may not have been much that me and Moros agreed on but the fact that there was a ship that could travel through time. Do you know how much damage that could be done with a machine that could travel time?"

Elizabeth continued to tell the story from where we left off "The ship was being fired on by wraith darts. Radek asked who was shooting at us and James told us that it was the wraith. John said 'Better question is how we shoot back?'

The jumper weapons bays extended and fired taking out one of the darts. John asked if he did that and James nodded another ship was heading right for us. John yelled out 'hang on!' the jumper appeared to fire then there was a white flash."

Elizabeth said "The next thing I knew…I woke up here." John asked "What, you mean now?" she shook her head and said "No. Then."

Elizabeth looked at them and continued "I woke up with a man hovering over me and James sitting next to me; he was crying extremely hard. The man said 'You're awake.' His name was Janus. He healed my wounds and explained to me what had happened.

He said that our ship was shot down and that they retrieved it from the ocean floor where James had been keeping a shield around it and the water out. I asked about John and Radek; he told me that no one but James and I had survived."

Rodney said to John "Ha! Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, hmm?" John looked at him and said "Well, if you had just figured out how to fix the damn shield in the first place, none of us would've died." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head at the banter.

Rodney said "I did everything I could, including valiantly attempting to save your sorry—" Weir interrupted them saying "Gentlemen… Focus." Then she turned to her older counterpart and said "Please continue."

Elizabeth continued saying "Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was…a time machine. He was the one who built it. After we were better, he brought me before the Atlantean Council.

We were in the council room the councilwoman named Melia spoke saying 'We welcome you to the city of Atlantis.' I said thank you. Melia continued saying 'Unfortunately, your arrival has come at a time of great conflict. We've been under siege for many years and have submerged our city as a measure of protection.'

I told her 'Yes, it's extraordinary. It's how we found the city when we came through the Stargate.' 'From Earth?' Moros asked. I responded with yes. Janus stood and smiling said 'Ten thousand years from now. It should be noted that our actions have succeeded in protecting the city for so many years.'

Melia said 'Let us hope Dr. Weir's arrival has not altered this eventuality. By directly encountering the Wraith, she may have already set in motion a chain of events that could lead to a future far different from the one she left.'

James spoke up and said 'it won't change the future for the worse.' Moros spoke up and said harshly 'and how exactly would you know that? Last I checked no one was able to tell the future' suddenly a man who looked remarkably like James walked into the room."

I continued from where Elizabeth left off "the reason the man looked so much like me is because he was me. When I saw myself I said 'you know we will need to merge ourselves don't you?' he nodded and then said 'goranorla dorlenata' at that instant he disappeared and merged with me.

I got all of his memories but then again I already had them so they just became clearer than they were before. I walked around the table and said to Moros 'I shall be taking over from here Moros.' He nodded grudgingly and I took his spot at the table.

Elizabeth suddenly spoke out asking 'I'm sorry, what are the Wraith?'"

Elizabeth looked at everyone saying "They told me of beings called "Wraiths," a vicious, formidable enemy whose power and technology rivaled their own." Rodney spoke up saying "Yes, actually, we've already, um—"

Elizabeth continued "The Atlanteans sent a delegation, protected by their most powerful warships in the faint hope of negotiating a truce… One on one, Atlantean ships were more powerful, but the Wraith were so many. After that great battle…it was only a matter of time."

I took over saying "Melia told us that they were awaiting the last of their off-world transport ships before they would begin their evacuation through the Stargate. Elizabeth asked them where they would go. Melia answered her saying 'We're returning to Earth. You are welcome to join us.'

Elizabeth told them 'Thank you. That's very kind, but… I'm sure you must understand my desire to return to the future, to my people. I was hoping I would be able to use the time machine again, and program it to arrive at the precise moment we came through the Stargate.

And if it was possible, and you had a ZPM I could take back with me, that would help us considerably. See, the power systems of the city were virtually depleted when we—'

Moros stood and snarled 'No. Enough of this tampering with time. Causality is not to be treated so lightly.' I looked at him and said 'Moros that is not your decision to make. You will cease speaking to Elizabeth in that tone of voice is that clear?

I am already on edge what with John dying.' Janus said to Moros 'No one's treating it lightly.' I sighed because I knew that by saying that Moros would start on a rant.

Moros looked at Janus and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears he snapped at Janus 'You are, with your insistence on continuing these experiments despite the condemnation of this council.

We ordered you to cease these activities, and yet, here we sit face to face with a visitor from the future who arrived here in the very machine you agreed not to construct.'

Janus' reply was said tightly 'We are about to evacuate this city in the hope that it will lie safe for many years, and then one day, our kind will return…and they have. It is because of my experiments that we now have the opportunity—'

Moros shouted 'Enough! We have no time for this. I am hereby ordering the destruction of this time-travel device and all the materials connected with its design. You are welcome to return to Earth with our people. You shall not be returning to yours.' Elizabeth was obviously upset by the order"

Elizabeth took over from where I left off saying "Suddenly there was a loud snarling growl that came from over by James. Everyone looked over and all of the Ancients paled at the sight before them. Standing there was an extremely large wolf easily twice the size of a dire wolf.

It had golden eyes and its fur was as black as night. Its glowing white fangs were bared at Moros. Suddenly James clicked his tongue and the wolf backed down. I was terrified. Moros looked at James."

Carson asked "what type of wolf was it?" I looked at him and I whistled a haunting tune. When I completed the tune a portal opened and a pitch black wolf with golden eyes stepped out and howled sending chills down the others spines.

I looked around and said "This is Filtiarn he is the eldest of the wolf Guardians. He is one of my companions as he is the temporal wolf. Each of the Guardians has four Guardian companions one that flies, one that is land bound, one that is water bound, and one that is a creature of fire.

The Guardian companions take on whatever type of power that their bonded is in control of. The creature that is land bound is always a wolf. The other types can be many different animals some thought to be mythical others are normal animals."

I picked up from there saying "I said to Moros 'I told you it was not your decision to make though I have to agree with the point that the machine must be destroyed. Though the plans associated with the machine I will leave with you as well as put a copy of the plans in the database.'

Moros gritted his teeth and nodded. I told Elizabeth that the machine would have to be destroyed and that I could not take her back myself because she was meant to be here."

Later that evening Carson was briefing us on what was happening with Elizabeth's body. Carson said "The last set of test results only confirm the obvious. Her skeletal, muscular, circulatory, and neuroendocrine systems have all been decimated by age. I'm seeing renal failure, liver failure, and evidence of a stroke from her recent collapse."

John asked "How long does she have?" Carson told us that he doubted that she would live through the night"

**Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth says to us "Please…I don't know how much time I have left to tell the story I have waited so long to tell. Oh…the council…they were very upset…"

Weir said "Yes. You said they decided to destroy the time machine." Elizabeth told them that she tried to talk us out of it and that thankfully she had an ally. She told them "Janus and I went up to Melia. Janus said 'You need to talk to Moros.

Dr. Weir was brought here through no fault of her own. She shouldn't be punished for it.' Melia told us that I was free to come with them and live among their people. Janus said to her 'She needs to return to her time, not remain in ours.'

Melia told us that it was not possible and that she was sorry. As she started to walk away I called out saying 'Wait. I don't think you understand how far we've come, or how much my people have sacrificed in the hopes of meeting you. We call you the Ancients. The gate builders. We've crossed galaxies in the hopes of finding a great people. Please, is there no other way you can help?'

Melia said to us 'We could block the Stargate permanently after the evacuation. That way, in the future, your team will be unable to come here.' Janus replied 'If they can't come, the city may never be found.' Melia said 'But the lives of her expedition would be saved.'

I said to her 'Thank you for your generous offer, but we are explorers, just like you.' 'Which should come as no surprise, since they are the second evolution of our kind. Don't you understand? This city will survive ten thousand years.' Janus said. Melia said that the council's decision was final."

**James POV**

I looked at the others in the room and said "Of course, Janus refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the council's back. It was all Elizabeth could do to try to keep pace with him."

"Janus looked at me, pulled me aside and said that he had an idea. He said 'what if we were to rotate the ZPM's every 3,333 years.' I looked at him and nodded saying that that just might work. We both ran to the ZPM room followed by Elizabeth.

Both Janus and I were typing different codes into the control console. Elizabeth said 'May I ask what it is you're doing?' Janus replied 'Calculating the necessary power needed.' Elizabeth said 'Needed for…' I said to her 'you remember that the shield collapsed shortly after we got there, right?

Well we need to find a way extend the supply of power from the ZPM's.' Janus took over explaining and said 'They're designed to operate in parallel, all three providing power to the city simultaneously.

However, used in sequence, it may be possible to sustain the necessary power for the needed time.' He pushed a button and the 3 ZPM's rose out of the power unit." Elizabeth cut in saying "I couldn't believe my eyes. Three ZPMs, right in front of me."

I continued "Janus said 'There is one small problem, however. Someone will need to remain behind in the city to transfer the power from one device to the other, to rotate them sequentially.' Elizabeth said 'Over thousands of years?' I told her that it was possible.

Suddenly Melia came over the intercom and said 'Janus and James please report to central control.' One of our transport ships were inbound and it was taking heavy fire. The pilot said over the communicator 'Cloaking shields damaged! We're returning fire, but we cannot access!'

Melia stated 'There's too many enemy ships.' The technician told us that there were more incoming as well. Janus said over the communicator 'Engage auxiliary power. Try to outrun them.' Then he said to Elizabeth that there were over 300 people on the transport.

Over the communicator you could heard the pilot and people on the transport yelling instructions and screaming, and explosions. The map display in the control room showed the tactical situation. Then the transport blinked out of existence.

Moros told everyone to begin evacuation that they must leave now. Elizabeth looked at us questioningly."

Later that night McKay was sleeping on an infirmary table, John was in a chair. I was sitting in a rocking chair that I had transported down to the infirmary and was rocking Matthew. Weir touched Elizabeth's hair, and she awoke.

Elizabeth cried out "Damn! Fell asleep again." Weir said "Well, you're not the only one. Are you in any pain?" Elizabeth smirked at her and asked "Would we admit it if we were?" Weir said "I wish there was more we could do for you." I smiled at them.

Elizabeth said "Oh, look at you. Always worrying. You put too much pressure on yourself. Remember that miserable Baltic negotiation? What Simon told us afterwards?" Weir said "Breathe? Among other things." Elizabeth smiled and said "Enjoy the moment. What's here right now. The sun, the breeze…Our birthday."

Weir said "Sheppard couldn't keep it to himself, huh?" Elizabeth said "I'm just saying stop being so damn hard on yourself. Life is quick." "Not for you." Weir said. Elizabeth responded "It was my choice, Elizabeth. I didn't second-guess it then, and I don't regret it now."

I stood up and continued the story with Matthew in my arms "The Stargate activated and the Ancients started to go through. Melia asked 'Where is Dr. Weir?' Janus said 'She's gone through the gate. She was among the first to evacuate.'

Moros smirked and said 'good' it was all I could do not to laugh. Janus and I made inputs into a few controls. Janus and I walked to the stasis chamber and Janus prepared the stasis chamber for Elizabeth. He told her that it would be like a deep, dreamless sleep.

I told them 'I'm inputting commands for the system to revive you twice at intervals of approximately 3.3 thousand years, so that you can rotate the ZPMs. I'll give you instructions on how to reactivate the stasis process afterwards.

I'm also entering the necessary commands to commence final revival the moment sensors indicate the presence of our expedition team. Look…I feel that I must tell you that there is a possibility, remote as it is, that this might not succeed.' Elizabeth told us that she knows.

I told her 'It's impossible to predict what'll happen over such a long period of time. I'm convinced that you will survive. But, in the highly unlikely eventuality that you don't, I've programmed a fail-safe mechanism to protect the city.'

Elizabeth said 'A fail-safe?' I said 'Yes. If the power drains to a critical level, the mechanism holding the city on the ocean floor will release, and it will rise to the surface.' She asked 'really?'

A little while later I stood in front of the Stargate as Elizabeth watched discreetly as the Atlanteans continued to step through the event horizon." Elizabeth cut in saying "And then they left, all of them, returning to Earth through the Stargate."

In the control room Janus was collecting crystals. Elizabeth asked what they were. Janus said that it was his research. Elizabeth asked 'You're going to build another time ship?' Janus told us that he doubted he would succeed, seeing that the council will be watching his every move.

Elizabeth told him that she was sure that he would find a way. I chuckled at that. I said 'I've blocked all addresses to the gate except Earth. You will be safe.' She said 'thank you, both of you.'

Janus said 'Thank you…for giving me the hope that Atlantis will survive another ten thousand years after you discover it again.' She kissed him on the cheek and then Janus and I headed down the stairs to the gate room. Janus joined the other leaders while I stood in the middle of the gate room. Janus told them that he was ready.

They turned to me with a questioning look and I said 'I will not be going back to earth with you. I will be going to the Realm of the Guardians and living there.' Melia looked at me and said 'very well may your life be prosperous.' With that they stepped through the Stargate.

Janus looked back at Elizabeth and smiles, then goes through. I looked at Elizabeth and said that I will see her again in the future then I opened a portal and walked through." Elizabeth took over and said "And then I was alone. I set the city to slumber…And began my long journey home."

Weir said "It worked—the stasis, the fail-safe. You gave up your entire life." Elizabeth looked at her and said "No, because we are the same person. The best part of my life is just beginning. I'm exploring a new galaxy. I have years ahead of me still."

She touched Weir's face then said "Trust yourself, Elizabeth. All that matters…is right now. The note—I wrote it in case I didn't survive. Has Rodney figured it out yet?" Weir said "Five gate addresses." Elizabeth told her "Outposts…each one with a Zero Point Module. Janus told me."

As Weir woke up John and Rodney telling them that the note Elizabeth left contained coordinates to planets to have known ZPM's. I walked over to Elizabeth and said "rest in peace my old friend. May you have fun on your next great adventure."

Elizabeth looked at me, smiled and said "goodbye my friend and thank you for your blessing. Don't forget to take good care of John and your son Matthew. But most of all remember to take care of you." After she says this she looked at Matthew and said "goodbye little one" then she looks at the other three and smiles. And then Elizabeth died.

The heart monitor signaling the flat-line. The other three turn and stare. I have tears in my eyes as Weir approaches the bed and takes her hand. Weir whispered thank you. I said a spell to copy Elizabeth's memories from the time she stepped out of the gate to the time she died and placed them into a Weir's mind and a vile.

Out on the balcony I stand there as Weir holds out the pot John had given her for her birthday, tipping it to empty some of Elizabeth's ashes onto the city. John steps out and joins us. He says "We're about to start our mission briefing, so…" Weir says "I'll be right there. Actually, John? Give me a minute, will you?" John says sure and him and I walk into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>*The next chapter Weir will go back to being Elizabeth*<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of anything from the Stargate Franchise in any way shape or form.

I am sorry for the length of time it took to get this chapter up. I have had a bad case of writers block.

_Alteran Language Spoken_

**Nox Language Spoken**

_**Furling Language Spoken**_

_Asgard Language Spoken_

**Chapter 5 The Truth**

It was two weeks after the older Elizabeth Weir was found in the stasis chamber that I decided that I needed to come clean about everything. So I called over the intercom for Elizabeth, John, Carson, Teyla, Rodney, Ford, and Radak Zelenka to meet me in the council room.

When they got there they asked what I wanted. I told them to give me a minute, I said aloud "Atlantis, activate secrecy precaution level 5." As soon as I finished saying that the doors shut and melded together and a barrier appeared around the room to keep unwanted ears away.

I said to them "I want to tell you all the truth about me as some of the information that I originally told you was a lie and for that I am sorry but I had to find out if one: you could handle the truth and two: if you were trustworthy. What I am about to tell you cannot go any further

than this room. Is that clear?" they nodded their heads. I looked around at them and said "John you already know everything so you are here to make sure that I am telling them everything okay?" he nods and I say "good"

I look at them and then get up then I start pacing as I begin my tale "Long ago before the beginning where time had yet to exist and there was nothing but a void, there were two primal beings that were total opposites of each other, one was Chaos, the other Order.

These beings after a time were extremely lonely so they being the supreme beings at that time decided to create children to call their own. The first being created was a being that looked to be about 25 years of age he had brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

The being looked aristocratic, tall and slim, and had ears that were pointed. When this being stepped out of the void Time began to flow and Death was born because just like all things have a beginning so to must all things come to an end. He was named James Aeon.

The next being to step out of the void was tall and slim as well and had moderately short dirty blond hair and wisdom filled hazel eyes, when he stepped out of the void, space began to move and expand. Solar Systems began to take form, Galaxies were created and The Universe expanded and grew. He was named Christopher Aether.

The third being to step out of the void was a woman she had elven ears and long brown hair that fell down her back in ringlets. Her eyes were a forest green and her skin a deep tan. The power over nature flowed through her veins. Her name was Selena Tevia.

The next beings to step out of the void were triplets they were named Aigéan, Aeris, and Aiden and they had dominion over water, air, and fire respectively. Aigéan had cerulean blue eyes and black hair. Aeris had white hair and grey eyes. And Aiden was born with auburn hair and scarlet eyes.

The next to step out of the void was a woman with long black hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were violet in color, she was tall and aristocratic. The woman literally had power sparking at her fingertips. When she stepped out of the void the supernatural force known to you as magic appeared. The woman's name was Tatiana Magus.

After Tatiana stepped out of the void a being of pure darkness emerged and started creating chaos in The Universe; so much so that the other Guardians and I felt the need to lock him away for all time. The being had pitch black eyes and hair; he was tall with a muscular build. He all but glowed with an evil hate filled aura.

The last to step out of the void was a being that embodied Life itself. He was tall and had the build that was muscular but not overly so. He had midnight black hair and hazel eyes that shone with power. When he stepped out of the void life started to appear on planets.

Among the first species to appear were the Alterans. This race grew and prospered, I occasionally would choose to walk among them and I became friends with…" I trailed off because I was told by Atlantis that someone was trying to break through the block that I placed on portal creation into Atlantis. Atlantis told me that they had just broken through when I sensed a presence that I hadn't felt in hundreds of years. I got up and apparently John felt it to because he was at the door at the same time as me.

We rushed into the control room and we saw the one man, other than each other, that stole our hearts. Standing before us was a man that had semi-short dirty-blond hair and dark hazel eyes. The man had a lithe build and was about 6'1". "Christopher!" we both shouted before we tackled him in a hug then each gave him a kiss. We soon realized that we had an audience and turned around only to find the marines had their guns trained on Chris. "Lower your weapons at once." I told them. "Sorry sir, but no can do. We must detain the being behind you so step away from it." a soldier spoke up saying.

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat "if you do not stand down now, I will put you down myself." The soldier took a step back but kept the gun trained on Chris. I had enough and I lunged at him faster than the eyes can see, grabbing the gun and yanking it from his hands. I stopped time and did the same to all the other soldiers. Chris put his hand on my shoulder and said "James that is enough."

I nodded and then turned my glare onto the other people in the room before I storm off towards the Stargate. I waved my hand instantly creating a wormhole that would take me to P2X-74L9, the world where the fleet was being built. I started to walk towards the gate when the marines trained their guns on me telling me to stay away from the Stargate. I growled and said "get out of my way"

"Sorry Sir, but we must take you to the brig" the soldier said. I rolled my eyes and replied "do you have a death wish soldier you are talking to the one person who can kill you with a snap of his fingers." The soldier shivered at that and Elizabeth stated "Let him go. But James if I may ask where are you going?" I smiled at her and said cryptically "if you and the others from our meeting want to come along with the John, Chris, the Asgard, Nox, Furlings and I, then you are welcome to accompany us. We are going to see the fleet." The others eyes widened and they hurried to get their things. I turned to look at Chris and John before turning and walking with them through the Stargate. In the instructions I had also told the constructor to build city-ships with the war carrier class ships leaving a docking station open for Atlantis if necessary. When we got thru the Stargate the group around me gasped, the size of the five War Carriers was staggering. The people around me were shocked at the ingenuity of the ships and when I pressed a button on my wrist. Suddenly a bright flash of light appears around us and we are beamed into the bridge of my War-Carrier, the Eternus.

"Welcome my friends, to the Eternus. This is my War-Carrier. The other ships in the fleet are not quite finished yet but this ship is quite ready to fight the wraith." The others all stared in shock at me. I walked over to the control chair and sat down linking to the ship. "Chris, would you man the weapons control terminal, I'm relinquishing control from the chair. Zelenka take control of the sensors. Heimdoll," I said turning to one of the Asgard "watch the shield levels." I sat in the control chair and mentally told the ship's computer to set the hyperdrive jump to Lantea. Seconds later the ship gave a small lurch and jumped into the hyperspace window that appeared in front of it. Two minutes later we dropped out of hyperspace and stopped above Lantea. I told them that we were going to be beamed down into Atlantis as I grabbed three new ZPM's for Atlantis and walked over to the others. We beamed down into the control room and laughed at the shocked looks of the others in the room.

I walked down the steps and through the corridors on my way to the power control room. I finally after five minutes got to the room and walked in. I walked over to the console and typed in the code to release the ZPM's that were dead in the console. I removed them and then called over the radio saying "Would all personnel deactivate the generators and unplug or shut down their computers in all areas. I do not want them to be overloaded when I put the ZPM's in the hub." I waited ten minutes before I got the ok to place the ZPM's in the hub. I placed them in and typed the codes to activate the power hub. The ZPM hub lit up and power started to go to every system. I walked out of the room and up to the control room. I walked over to the computers and typed in a command causing the shield to rise. I smiled then let the shield fall. I connected my mind with Atlantis and she was sending mechanic drones to fix different things that needed to be fixed. I smiled and then said "Recipita grato Atlantus"

**Recipita grato Atlantus — Welcome back Atlantis**

**5/21/13 - this story is on indefinate Hiatus! I am EXTREMELY SORRY for this but at this time i may go back and Change some things.**


	7. Authors Note

**I am terribly sorry about this, but I have lost my ideas for this story. I plan on rewriting it and it will be tied into the stories that I have recently posted called The Legend of the Guardians series. Please forgive me this story just got away from me.**

**~Cool2002**


End file.
